


EX-Mamourian

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lance, Ex-Mamoura Blade, Galra Keith, Galra Lance, Kolivan/Blaytz, M/M, PTSD, Sci-Fi, Slow Build, prompt, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Lance is Galra and an ex-rebellion he did not agree with how the Blade threw away life and left to explore space being a freelance bounty hunter and worked odd jobs for both rebellions and Galra. He thought that was how his life would be until Voltron appeared now he has to work with this new team while hiding the fact that he's Galra with a sentient Altean weapon thats all about reading minds. Piece of Cake.
Relationships: Shance - Relationship, Shiro/Lance
Comments: 24
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't deal with Voltron. It's been two years and I'm still Salty and I just can't get back into it anymore, so~ I'm going to post all my WIP's and ideas so I don't delete them so I can start a clean slate and work on new stories instead.  
> ...2020 said no. Hiatus...Sorry >.<

On a spacecraft floating on the edge of an arus solar system, an abandoned Galra named Lance, was taking a pit stop.  
His ship consisted of junk, his ship itself _was_ a pile of Junk by most standards. The pilot's narrow hallways was cluttered making even hoarders feel disgusted of the mess and...mold growing on things that was not healthy he's going to have to check that. Open drinks and snack bars littered here and there and Lance had to squeeze in just to get to the pilots chair.

The craft only had one room and a bathroom that stopped working. And his room was the only place that was clean it had an assortment of guns, rifles, snipers, you name it, along with a discarded blade that has seen no use in years with a strange symbol on the hilt.  
Lance had music blasting from his speakers some album he bought from an alien shop, the album was called ‘Queen.’ And so far Lance was a fan.  
He was flickering through a data pad as many reports scrolled past with a flick of his finger. Galra operations, cargo shipments, military vessels, open channels with radio chatter that Lance ignored. He was looking for something easy.

  
The life of a thief had its perks, steal medical supplies and weapons and give them to a rebellion and make a profit. Usually he sold to both sides just to live more dangerously. A recommendation opened up and Lance smirked behind his mask with the three circles on the front.  
A vessel captioned by Sendek was hovering outside Arus, sliding the panel right and lots of data began to download at lighting speed , appeared and Lance’s smirk grew.  
It had some precious cargo on it, a Lion of Voltron to be exact.

Lance was having the time of his life knocking out guards ninja style, was just so easy.

He had the red lion in his sights, he stepped towards the barrier with a cokcy walk and tapped the barrier, “Well hello gorgeous, mind dropping down that barrier and getting out of here?”

  
Suddenly he heard a noise and hid behind a pillar in the shadows, just as more galra guards ran into the hanger.  
Lance turned and frowned to see a boy in red and white armour (like thats not inconspicuous) chase them and took them down, Lance grew more suspicious this kid fought like a galra. But he didn’t wear mamorian armour or any rebel armour that he knew. Could be a threat.  
Until the kid went to the barrier placing a hand and called out.

“Alright open up.” 

  
…it did nothing, the boy growled in frustration “Ugh-we don’t have time for this! It’s me keith! You’re- I AM YOUR PALADIN!”  
Lance couldn’t help it, he laughed.  
The kid whipped around activating a weapon, a sword.  
“Stay back!” Lance shook his head “No, wait,” he was still chuckling holding up his hands “I’m not-” 

Suddenly more guards made themselves known and the two found themselves with their hands full.  
Lance wasted no time shooting the Galra, even took care of the kids blindspots, this job was bigger than he thought maybe if he helped the kid out they can split the money fifty fifty.  
That was until-  
“You’re not getting this lion!”  
Keith slammed his hand against the panel, and opened up the interlock, the vacum shot the galra forward and Keith was barely gripping onto the panel.  
Lance cursed then used his grappling hooks to latch onto a structure beam.  
He turned in time to see Keiths hand slip and he was dragged into space.  
Lance acted on instinct he unlatched grapplings and shot out of space after the teen. He easily grabbed him stopping them both from spinning.  
“Let go!”

“Shut up, I’m trying to save your life.” Until the kid screamed Lance turned in time to see big metal jaws clamp shut around them.  
Both screamed as they tumbled along the inner corridors, Lance was usually good at improvising- but this was going so far out of left field!

He had no clue what was even going on anymore.  
Both were on their hands and knees panting from the sudden death experience, until Lance heard a high pitched sound and turned his head slowly.  
Keith held his red sword against his face. Lance could only stare- oh well, stare in his mask and ex-Mamourian armour as much as he could.

“Who are you?” Keith growled. Lance knew he could knock the kid out and take the lion. But he’d have no idea if it’ll even respond to him, and Keith is a fighter and wouldn’t let this thing go, heck he leaped out of an airlock for this thing.  
A crash outside saved his interrogation. “A rebel, against the Galra,” he rushed out (which was sorta true)  
“Honestly I would tell you more but we don't have time!”

….It turns out Lance got involved in something much bigger than him.   
This...this was Voltron.   
His childhood stories, the one his dad told him about. The universe’s last hope before Alfor hid them away.  
They returned!   
Kinda, with one blue lion short, it just sat there with it’s barrier up. Useless. Not doing a thing….sounded like his type of girl. Chilling alone while the whole universe wasn’t in chaos.  
But even with four lions they were able to take down a fighter craft, one with Sendek attached as it crashed onto the planet before him. Colour Lance impressed.  
Keith wasn’t too bad either during the battle. He was an excellent pilot and a fighter, but he had a very bad habit.

“Green is wide open,” Lance said with a sigh as he watched how obvious it was that the green Lion had three fighters on their ass.  
“Help them out.” Dumbass, he left unsaid.  
Keith seemed to hear it.  
“I know-” keith instantly covered them and Lance saw fighter ships approach from the main craft. “Your right-” Keith barely managed to dodge.  
“Will you quit back seat driving!?”  
Lance almost stopped until he saw the black paladin was in distress “The Black lion-”  
Keith was moving before he even finished. Keith was good, just had to see the bigger picture.

Once they defended Arus and went planet side, Lance had already made a decision, as he left the red lion trailing behind Keith he saw the others land beside them.  
A woman appeared out of the castle looking relieved, until her eyes clocked his and Lance almost ran back up the mouth of the lion.  
“Who is he?” Allura demanded once all the pilots had landed.

  
Lance brightened behind his mask, his lilac tail flicking back and forth as he descended the mouth of the lion and held his hand out.  
“Oh hello, I’m Lance.” He over exagirated his movements the more big and dumb he looked the more trusting, Allura took his hand tentively.   
“You can’t tell with the mask, but I’m winking.”  
Allura pulled her hand away still suspicious. “Keith!”  
Keith glanced at him curiously. “He was with the red lion,”   
With no warning, Lance felt Allura grab his arm and twist him around onto his knees, Lance yelped.  
“Ow, ow ow- that hurts lady- ow!” His hand was trembling and clenching as Allura dug her palm into his shoulder.

“What were your intentions with the red lion?”  
“I _was_ planning on stealing it,”

It was so blunt he felt Allura slacken her grip he side stepped and evaded backing off and hiding behind Keith, which was embarrising since Keith was saller than him and Allura was a unarmoured woman.

Allura looked very alarmed, until Lance babbled on. “But now? wouldn’t dream of it!” Allura growled “Why should we trust you?”  
“My dad told me about Voltron,” Lance said tripping over his feet to back away from Allura- wait was she Altean? Holy Quiznack how was he still alive?

  
She took a step closer and Lance evaded with a yelp “Look I know what this looks like but I know that, this,” he gestured at the lions as he straightened ”This isn’t some collectors item, this is VOLTRON! The people’s hope, if anyone found out I-” Here he slapped a hand to his chest “-was responsible for sabotaging Voltron I’ll be doing the Galra a favour, Which is the opposite of what I want to do. And I'd have a mob after me.” He visibly shivered.

Allura perked “Is there anyone out there fighting Zarkon?” She asked, Lance placed a hands on his hips “Still? Jeez Lady where have you been? There is no more fighting, Its just surviving at this point.” He flapped his hand lazily “I already gave up on that freedom pipedream long ago, but yes other rebels are trying. Chances are if you make a dent in Zarkons oppressive system the rebels will come flocking.” And if the Mamoura catched wind of Voltron Lance wanted to be out of there ASAP.

He waved at them taking a step back “Good luck to you,” He patted the barrier of the blue lion and continued to walk away, hoping he could get enough of a signal to his ship to get him as far away from this planet as possible the further away from the conflict the better. He was a coward after all no need to change now.  
Until the barrier collapsed with a swish.  
He stopped walking as the others gasped. No.  
Lance turned to see the others gape at the lion (Now free) then their gazes turned towards him.  
Coran came to himself before the others.

“It seems we have found our blue paladin.”  
Lance looked around then back at them, wait they meant him?  
Oh Gaia, no.

  
Lance lay ontop of the bed that the princess graclessly gave him, they all had rooms of their own. The Paladin rooms. He was a paladin.  
Oh Gaia.  
He shuffled over his armour digging into his side, no way in hell was he not wearing his armour, especially with the company he kept, he had no idea what they would say if they knew.  
That he was a Galra, an ex-mamourian.  
He placed his hands over his mask and groaned, if what they said was true then he would run into his ex-cult sooner or later.  
Gaia, he respected them but if you don't agree with everything they say or do they punish you for it, he was not a fan of that. He tossed and turned in dread. 

  
And his team, the ...humans he was with, some were nice but others made him wary, Shiro. He was the galra's champion. Lance wondered if he remembered everything he'd done in the Arena.  
It was the reason he hadn't revealed himself to them yet, he knew the leader of Voltron would hate him and Allura lost her family to the Galra, this was not an ideal situation.  
Lance turned on his back and gave a nod, he'll tell them once he gets close, when they get to know him and hopefully they won't hate him?  
He shut his eyes, he doubted it.

The alarms blared and Lance sat up straight drawing his gun at the threat, his heartbeat in his throat, "What the quiznack?"  
He barely slept at all during the night and this was jarring, he leapt out of bed and almost ran into Shiro, who was already in his armour?  
hmm....  
Lance kept up and both ran to the bridge to see Allura and Coran turn around.  
"What's happening? Are we under attack?" Shiro asked his eyes tense, Lance had to internally grimace, how was the man even staying together he'd never know.  
"No, that was a test." Shiro's shoulders slumped "Test?" Lance looked away, ouch.  
"At least Shiro was in his armour." She gave Lance a pointed look and he flinched his tail flickering "What? this _is_ my armour! And blue isn't my colour." He crossed his arms.

  
Also their armour had a clear helmet so you could see the persons face, no thank you.  
She huffed then glanced at her data pad "We just have to wait for the others." Lance glanced at the door and crossed his arms, he had to admit if these were going to be his new pack mates fighting against voltron he felt worried.

  
He had no idea while he gazed at the door, Shiro was watching him.  
Lance's tail flickered back and forth in agitation, he had a large build and long legs if Shiro could describe him, Lance almost looked like Deadpool, he glanced at his belt at the gun hanging from his thin hips.   
"Okay lets make a bet," Lance spoke suddenly shocking Shiro out of his thoughts. "In order, I think it would be the...Red Paladin, then Green then Yellow."  
Shiro raised an eyebrow "You do know their names, right?" Lance glanced at him and Shiro tensed, he had no idea if he was looking at him directly it was...weird not looking someone in the eye.

  
"Psh- Yeah, defiently...I know their names....um, Hank?" Shiro felt himself smile despite himself "No,"  
"Kleve?" Shiro shook his head "Not even close,"  
"Podge?" Now Shiro laughed, looking away "Don't let them hear you say that."  
"Well then, who do you think is going to come through that door?"  
"Keith first, defiently,"  
"The red Paladin?"  
"yes, then...Hunk the yellow paladin."  
"Ah, the Podge the green Paladin?"  
"Pidge, yeah I think they would be last."  
"Okay, your on."  
Just as they finished Keith ran through the door, with a blade in hand and his civilian clothing. Lance had his arms crossed then tensed as he saw the blade.  
"Whats going on?"  
Allura sniffed "We'll wait till the others are here." She looked very disapointed, from what Lance learned being admist a war zone, then waking up in present time Allura was still battle ready like no time has passed.  
The others? not so much.

Then Hunk walked in and Lance cried out "NO! argh Quiznack!" Hunk was still in his pajammas and paused "What-" He cut himself with a yawn "What'd I do?"   
Lance shook his head "Nothing bud," he glanced at Shiro and held out a hand, he did not miss the flinch the Black Paladin did but continued like he barely saw it.  
His wrist activated and a hologram appeared "Well you won the bet theres a twenty." Shiro blinked "What?"  
Did...humans not use Gac?

"Oh, thats amazing! Did technology move to contactless?" Coran asked leaning close to the holagram that had 20 [GAC] on the screen, Coran looked amazed "We might need to use this to replicate, maybe we could transer Gac to the other Paladins," Lance shrugged "Well I'll get it to you later,"  
"What's Gac?" Hunk asked his eyes squinty and dead looking, guess the poor fella missed out on some sleep.  
"Space currency." Keith guessed and Lance shot him a finger gun "Got it in one," Then Pidge walked in her casual clothing.  
Lance stared them down.  
"What? Why's he looking at me?"  
"You lost me 20 Gac, Green Paladin."   
"Paldins."

All discussions ceased as they turned to Allura, her eyes looked thunderous. Lance ducked his head as she took in a breath.  
"This was a test, which you all have failed! If zarkon attacked we would be dead!" Lance glanced at the others and saw most looked disapointed, except Hunk, his dead eyes only gazed at Allura.  
"Well sorry, but in a few hours we were on Earth and now we're here in a space ship fighting an intergalactic war we had no idea even existed it takes a while to get used to." Lance had to admit he had a point and their leader, he glanced at Shiro his eyes tight and...nobody noticed.  
Changing enviorments with no control, he was surprised the guy hadn't had a break down yet. Lance saw it in other soldiers, some became numb and suicidal. 

  
"Enough, this is war and you have an obligation to be a Paladin, now suit up we're forming Voltron I want to see if yesterday wasn't a fluke." She turned around to Coran an obvious dismissal and Lance had to shake his head.  
It's like he never left the Mamoura, geez.  
"Hey," He jumped with a yelp his tail spiking up. Pidge looked uniterested "You're an alien right?" Lance lowered his arms "Yes- no...technically you guys are the aliens! I'm normal."  
"So what are you?"  
Quiznack um-

"Uh Aquatica Species," He saw Coran jump then turn "What?"  
Lance shrugged "The reason why I wear this armour, I can't breath....this." he gestured around and the others looked surprised then understanding. Pidge nodded "So you're armour has multi-functions? it can work in space and breathable air."  
"This air is not very breathable to some people." 

"Paladins. Lions, now." Pidge jumped and scurried away and Lance chuckled until he passed Keith and almost faltered at the look on his face.  
Keith was watching him with...suspicion. Lance glanced around wondering who he was looking at, he heard a huff and saw Keith walked away....strange human.

Trying to form Voltron? Did not work, mostly because Lance had no idea what he was doing and the first thing he did was grab his ship.  
"Lance- Where are you going?" Shiro asked sounding peeved, the ex-Mamourian grimaced "I can't just leave my ship out there, it has my stuff in it- two ticks."   
"Ticks?" Lance grabbed his ship with the blue lion and began his descent back to the castle.  
"Wow is that your ship?"  
Lance preened "Why yes it is-"  
"It looks like shit." Lance frowned, he had a feeling that...wasn't a compliment.  
"Hey don't diss my ship, it got me through enough scrapes with the Galra and pirates."  
He went into the hanger bays and depositated his ship, then turned tail and leapt back into the air. Before the others could ask questions they heard Allura through the screens.  
"There is too much chatter, does this mean you formed Voltron." Lance internally grimaced.

"Um, we're getting there, Princess. Don't worry we'll get this before dinner." He bopped his head then paused "I'm winking in case you couldn't tell." She ignored him and glanced away "We are teting the castle's defence systems, maybe during duress you might form Voltron."  
Shiro cut in "Allura I don't think-"

A laser shot out and the ground exploded next to Pidge's feet the others yelped and scattered dodging blasts and such, they barely had time to even think of Voltron their first thought was to dodge everything the castle was trying to throw at them.  
Lance had no idea how Voltron even worked! He heard stories from his parents before they...But they were supposed to be close- like pack mates. They were new, they were strangers. Aqquantiences in one of those space malls with spritsers how could they be open with their bonds for their lions and each other in the span of a few vargas?

  
The lasers stopped and the shield around the castle went down, the others glanced at one another.  
"Maybe if we..." Hunk padded to Keith and shoved him.  
"ow- Hey!"   
"Sorry I thought we could...combine!"  
"Well we could try that..." Shiro said speculating.  
"What slamming into each other?" Keith growled avoiding Hunk and moving away.  
"No a pyramid."  
"Like cheerleaders." Pidge intercepted and Lance leaned back in his chair. He had no idea what they were talking about.  
"Okay, the legs of Voltron," Hunk moved and Lance just stood there glancing at the others, who was the other leg?  
"Lance?"  
"hmm?"  
"Can you move beside Hunk?"  
"huh- wait I'm a leg?" Lance gasped "oh, I had no idea." He padded over to Hunk and stood next to him.

  
"How do you not know?" keith asked and Lance scowled "I don't know what Voltron is Keith, I heard stories but I have no idea-"  
"It's okay, we had like a vision with the lions they should us what Voltron looked like." Lance pouted "That sounds like fun, shame I missed out."  
Long story short, the 'pyramid'? As the humans called it, tumbled and collapsed.

Hunk called it quits and stormed into the castle, "Alright, we'll take a break and try again in an hour."  
Lance had no idea what an hour was but decided not to ask.  
"I'll stay out here, bond with blue- it might be me since this is the first time flying a lion."  
"Okay, don't stay out too long," Shiro said and he watched the others fly towards the castle, Lance took a breath "Okay, we can figure this out." he gazed down at the controls.  
"Okay beautiful, lets see how you can fly." He pushed forward on the controls and yelped, this thing was faster than what he was used to and...easier to use.

But at the same time "Why is this in archaic altean!? Such outdated language- what does this button do?" Lance graced a panel and yelped when the lions tail shot out a bolt  
"Oh so that's what that does," okay wiggly symbol mean expelling bolts and what does the straight line do? he thrusted forward with sudden speed and cried out with glee.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Once he figured out the bare functions of the controls he felt confident to start a simulation. Lance activated his mask and swiped through the options before his eyes, in space he created virtual stratergys from his previous missions, one for combat and another for flight. He activated it and braced himself.  
"Time for some manouveres".

The others collapsed onto a couch "This is so freakin hard." Pidge groaned covering their face and Hunk glanced their way "I know I thought Voltron would be cool but this is just...urgh it's worse than math I just don't get it."  
Allura opened the door and the others tensed "What are you doing? Have you formed Voltron?"  
"No, we came in when the castle lost power." Her gaze was murderous "Are you telling me you havn't formed Voltron?"

"Where's Lance?" Coran asked as he saw the room lacked their dark large counterpart.  
Allura tensed when Keith spoke "He's still outside with the lion-"  
"And you left him? What if he stole it?" She growled and Pidge shrugged "Don't know why since he dumped his ship in our space garage."  
"Whats a...space garage?"  
Shiro just walked in and saw Allura - shit.  
"Hey we're not taking a break." Keith glared his way and Shiro crossed his arms.  
"Let's get our blue paladin," Coran said once he realised how tense the atmosphere was "Maybe if we do training excersises together it might make you closer as a unit."

They all stood to go to the control room to get Lance, but all of them paused to see Lance outside during his formations.  
"Oh wow, he's good." Lance did a corkscrew in the air and did a manouver even Keith struggled with.  
"Um, Lance?" Allura asked and the visual of Lance appeared with his hood up and his mask glowing, it was...omnious.

"Oh hey Allura hold on-" He patted his mask and the light dimmed "Did you want something?"  
"Return to the castle, we decided to try something different."  
"Okay, gotta say- Blue works like a dream kudo's to the archetect." Allura flushed "T-that would be my father."  
"His work is amazing, so simple to use and powerful except for the Altean text- I can't understand half of this." Lance admitted flying through to the hanger bays.  
"What do people use these days."  
"Galra script, everyone speaks Galra since they colonised everryyy- shutting up, I'm gonna stop there." Allura blinked she had no idea what her face looked like but he must of noticed.

"Can you come to the control room?"  
"sure thing."

Now they had to fight with their bayards, "Oh cool I get one too?" Lance asked then paused when he saw Shiro didn't have one "Um, where's yours?" Shiro shrugged "It was lost, I don't need one." Lance could only gaze at him and Shrio grew more uncomfortable, until Lance passed his bayard to him.

"Here."

"What no-" Lance shoved it in his hands then raised his own gun "I have my own my ship is full of them so I won't run out, you can have that until we find yours or...make one."

Pidge perked up "Make a bayard?"

Lance shrugged "Yeah, some rebels have daggers that can erupt into swords not unlike these bayards but they're not multi-functional." Lance shrugged "They use something called Luxite it is easily moldable maybe we can recreate bayards." and Make weapons for rebellions that didn't run out of ammo.

"starting simulation level one."

They all cried out as a gladiator dropped from the ceiling and gazed at them, Keith went fast on the offensive attacking the gladiator front on while Hunk struggled with his bayard from the weight and almost hit Pidge and Shiro, Lance evaded taking a wide birth from... _all_ of them. He had no idea who was more dangerous the Gladiator or the Paladins.

Keith was hit and slammed backwards from the staff and Shiro ran forward his arm activating Lance gaped to see it turn purple as Shiro swiped and ducked, he was amazing and so flawless. No wonder he was the Galra's champion. Pidge tried to intercept but the staf knocked the out and Shiro was hit since his attention snagged to Pidge his focus shattered. Lance grimaced his tail swishing back and forth "Ouch."

"Lance! Are you going to participate any time soon?" The gladiator locked on to him and Lance cried out moving backwards as it advanced he had no time to aim he was too close he let his gun hang loose on his back and moved on the defensive. The Gladiator swung the staff and Lance blocked already memorised the patterns from before, Simply duck left and right and- he backflipped kicking the staff out of the gladiators hands aimed his gun and fired.

"Shiro!"

Lance turned to see another gladitor fighting and was about to intercept but paused, Shiro was frozen his eyes clouded and Keith was hit the two collided across the floor, Lance aimed and shot the Gladiotor in the head and it fell to it's knees the staff clattering to the floor.

Keith looked worried "Shiro? Shiro are you okay!?" Allura stormed in "What was that!?"

Lance held up a hand, he did not want to undermine Allura's authority but the health of his pac- the Paldins was more important, he could see Shiro looking nervous trying to claw his way back and Lance took his hand and squeezed, Shiro tensed eyes wide- Panicked.

"Shiro, you are in the castle of lions. Keith is here, he's right here." Shiro's eyes slid over to Keith who looked just as panicked "You were saved um," Lance glanced at Pidge "How much time?"

"42 Hours,"

"That, 42 hours ago, you're safe here, there's no Galra anyone near this place." He could see Shiro start to calm down he seemed to be counting, that usually worked with the other blades.

"We should take a break." Lance turned to Allura and saw she was no different, both just had opposite ways of dealing something took Shiro back to the arena and talking with Keith seemed to help, the familiarity grounding him. Lance moved forward "Allura can I talk to you for a second?"

She frowned then nodded as Coran gave them drinks and food packs.

"First off, I apoligse for undermining your authority that won't happen again,"

"What even happened?" She had her arms crossed and Lance straightened up.

"I've seen it in soldiers before, war terrors from something truamatic, Usually they happen when someone is _removed_ from a toxic enviorment, Shiro is away from danger but being vigilant is what kept him strong. He was in the Arena-"

"Arena?"

Allura didn't know, Lance stared but deep down he felt pity. "The Galra have...Arenas - barbaric forms of entertainment where they pit the weak against the strong, Shiro had to fight for his life over and over and," he turned to the room and saw Allura's understanding.

"Let's just say this wasn't a simply simulation it pushed him back."

"How can we stop it? Shiro can't freeze out against the Galra," lance shrugged he himself had...well, no matter he was dealing with it himself. "Some are different, you continue forward that drive is admirable but also unhealthy if you stop you're afraid you wont get back up-"

"I thought we were talking about Shiro?"

Oh tough spot "Ah well, we just have to wait and see, is there- like a therapist on board like a virtual AI?" Allura blinked "Well, yes, my...my Father." Lance twitched then relaxed.

"Are you talking to him?" He asked softly and Allura nodded "yes." He nodded "it's a relief you have someone, but we need someone non biased someone Shiro can't interact with during normal hours, something tells me he has his pride."

Allura nodded "is that all,"

"Well yeah- oh wait," He rummaged around his wrist before bring up a small usb "Here's some fight simulations, the others seem a little behind if they fight the Galra they'll struggle. This should help." allura took it gingerly "I...thank you." Lance beamed "no prop,"

Allura sighed "let's go back inside, we have one more excersize to do." She had a lot to think about.

____________________________

Once they stepped back in Lance saw Shiro sitting cross legged locking more relaxed, he felt his shoulders lower in relief and glanced at the others checking if they were okay. Hunk looked upset with his food goo and Pidge was sipping at her water pouch, his hand strayed and rubbed over their head messing up their brown locks and moved to Hunk. "You did good out there." he said sitting beside them, Hunk raised an eyebrow "Really?" Lance nodded "Of course, it took a while for me to be able to shoot a gun, you have talent for it." Hunk flushed and Lance felt himself preen for a moment they felt like Pack-mates, he glanced at Keith and had to wonder about him, to Lance Keith was the most mysterious.

Coran passed Lance a mind meld all of a sudden and he felt confused. he glanced at the others "um,"   
"Hold on, number 2."  
"Number- what?" 

"I numbered you all in height, you and Shiro are close in height but since Shiro's the head that makes him the winner." Lance could only stare and saw Coran begin to sweat and moved away.

"SO the mind melds! They give insight to your minds there is nothing you won't hide! it will be a short cut to make you all intimate with one another, the previous paladins fought together in war and combat and opened to one another in time...time we DO not have!" He said perky but Lance was stuck on Coran not looking at him was he...intimidating?

  
Nah, that could be it, Lance was the regular goofball others told him that plenty of times.  
Wait- mind melds.  
Pidge put it on and already flashes of someones life appeared through she gasped taking it off.

"Concentrate, you don't want to reveal too much."  
Lance's tail began to fuzz with agitation, he couldn't wear that- how could he get out of this?  
Shiro saw Lance looking calm and relaxed...if it wasn't for his tail bristling like a ghibli character, his eyes narrowed what did he have to hide?

Lance took a breath and accepted the meld as Coran kept speaking unaware of his mini panic attack.

"Think of something important and use that to concentrate on Voltron."  
Something told him even Coran had no idea how Voltron worked. How do you bond with the lions? with your paladins is it wishful thinking, is it...like family?  
No one knew. Maybe they were just team mates, strangers who had one goal...maybe it was that one.

He saw the others put on their melds and Lance took a breath then placed his on- wait memory.  
He thought back long and hard on a memory something that kept him going, that made him help people as much as he could.

Keith's was a...wooden hut in a desert? But something about it felt cozy the house was intact and the doors opened with a child running out (Keith) and a older man, at first Lance thought it was Shiro then saw he looked different, maybe they were related but then again all humans looked the same to him.  
Hunk was food, okay but then it exapanded a table a feast with other humans all looking at him warmly oh he made the food that was amazing oh Gaia now Lance was hungry...

Shiro's was of a craft it was a weird design and pointed up? how strange, it was awful. He could feel Shiro grunt and ducked down, whoops thought that one too loud. He had his arms around two people, one was of Keith looking up at him with pride and the other was a man of the same colour as Hunk with a soft brown hair and eyes. He could feel it, their love and pain with these memories.

These were not good memoiries maybe they missed their planet.  
Then Pidge with a smaller human with longer hair, they looked cute for a furless speicies.  
He could feel them through the bond and shivered wow, is that how their were supposed to feel like through the lions? This without devices that was some high pyschic powers he wondered if humans were gifted with it.  
"Lance? Is your meld supposed to be blank." Lance flinched "Well they do call me empty headed- just thinking." He took a breath and focused on his oldest memory.

One were he was underwater with his father, he could only breathe under for small amounts of time but longer than other speices, he glanced down the soft waves reflecting of his soft lilac skin before his fur grew in, the Aquatic man was speaking but Lance was too young to remember what he said on that day, his other father was above the waves with his feet, Blaytz put a finger to his lips and gestured up and Lance watched as he swam upwards and grabbed the feet and lanked his father into the water the water rippled and bubbled around the other so the others couldn't see.

Lance was crying thankfully the masked kept it hidden but by their faces they could feel it, Lance straightened up "Now what?"  
"Use that memory to form Voltron."   
Was it a reason? His memory shifted into the blue lion as the others changed as well, the lions moved and Lance peeked an eye opened to see the visualization, So thats what Voltron was supposed to look like....Until the green Lion glitched back into the image.  
"Pidge stop thinking of your girlfriend!" Pidge growled "shut up I'm not!" It changed back but that disrupted them all Lance could feel it that tranquil bittersweet feeling was gone and in it's place was stress.  
It flickered again "Pidge!"  
"Forget this!" they slammed his mind meld down and the others flinched and even Shiro saw the tears at edges of their eyes.  
"Lets...take a break."  
Lance took his meld off and gave a sigh of relief, he hoped the Paladin bond wasn't on all the time he doubted he would be able to keep this up for long...

Lance sat at the table with Allura and Coran gazing at the others, this day felt like a huge waste, he could see the panic setting in but he had to admit this was overkill.  
"You know I can't eat because of the mask? Can I go to my ship?"  
"No this is a team excersize." Lance sighed he had to feed Hunk thankfully Keith didn't have to do anything.  
"Okay um, how about we make one hand lax and the other eats." Lance demonstrated making his hand with Hunk limp and raised the other in a demonstration.  
"We can try."   
Who knew it would be so difficult Lance shoved his food goo forward since Keith had too many close encounters and Shiro just looked so sad that he couldn't eat properly.  
Lance was so focused on feeding Hunk he missed the whole alteraction with Pidge and the princess until he was suddenly hit in the face with food goo, he cried out as he heard the others laugh.  
"Oh it's on!" Lance shook his head to dispel the goo and was slammed back again by another one and felt both his arms raised to start throwing food goo without his permission but they were laughing.  
What was even happening?  
If he did this in the blade they would be in trouble, he saw out of one eye the princess laughing and Coran was going crazy and moving around which was not fair.  
He grinned using his tail to chuck food goo on the floor to trip him up,  
"Nice one Lance!" He felt himself flush at the praise from Shiro and soon enough it died down.  
"Enough don't you realise what you're doing!?" Lance's tail lowered between his legs but puffed his chest up, he already yelled at a leader of a rebellion before he would do it again there was drill sergents but then there was this.  
"You're working as a team!" She beamed and Lance had to blink.  
"What?"

The others laughed "Who feels like they can form Voltron!?" Keith yelled and even Hunk laughed "heck yeah I can- I can feel that we can do this, y'know?" Lance wiped the goo of his mask then scowled as it smeared around making his vision blurry, he gazed around looking for a cloth still attatched to Hunk and Keith he reached out and sudden movment had them tumbling "oh!"  
"ah!"  
they all fell over in a heap and Lance may have realised it was his fault.

"I didn't do it!"

Like quiznack he would admit it though.

(Here is the amazing art by :[Buryooooo](https://www.deviantart.com/buryooooo)) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don't want to promise anything about this story, I feel like I've done too much of that and want to complete this to the best that I can. I have to upload my other WIPS as well as this one, delving into Voltron even after two years makes me stop writing and pick apart the story it doesn't help that other stories online are either non/complete themselves or just full of smut. With no other types of stories it doesn't make me feel like writing. I need to read voltron plot developed stories to create plot developed stories if everything is full of nsfw then what's the point?

  
Working with Voltron was...an experience. Loads of things happened, Coran almost died in an explosion, Shiro- how did the green Paladin put it? _Yeeted_ Sendek out of an airlock. Admist the whole panic when they finally had a moment Lance could finally relax.

  
But something Lance enjoyed the most, was training. He was always the runt of the litter in his packmates always the baby blade.  
So bossing people around right now? Was awesome! They did the usual team exercises and saw that the team were not improving...like at all.  
It made Lance worried that the team was struggling against his simulations- even the ones for _begginers_.

If they fought the Galra _now_.  
Panic, that was...he was feeling panic right now.

  
"Okay, team meeting- Allura can you come in please?" He had an idea but he couldn't step on Alluras toes again.  
Allura slipped through the doors as Lance had the team standing.  
"Okay good work today, team. But I noticed alot about all of you individually and you have strengths and weaknesses we have to work on. But we don't have the time for that- so Ive worked on a training plan."  
Hunk and Pidge groaned "No!"  
"Seriously!?"  
"Ah-ba-ba!" Lance hushed them he turned and pointed at Shiro and Allura and moved them to stand before the group.  
"Here's the top tiers, Shiro and Allura. They are the only ones that can take a Galra in a fight." Both flushed at the praise until Lance barrelled on "But Allura has inner rage that clouds her judgment and leaves her open and Shiro tends to....space out." Shiro glanced away and Lance patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Buddy."

  
"Keith your middle tier. I would've put you with Shiro and Allura but you tend to rush in on missions recklessly and forget your fellow Paladins are struggling." Keith scowled and Lance gave another shoulder pat "We'll work on it."  
"Hunk and Pidge." They both stared as Lance stared "Lower tier."   
"Dammit."  
"These tiers are based on the level you have to reach to not only beat the Galra," Lance turned his arms locked behind his back "But to stay alive no ifs, buts or maybes. The Galra will kill you, they don't discriminate." 

  
Here he glanced at them all "So, here's a demonstration all of you guys are going to have to attack me at once. If you can beat me then you're ready to face the Galra it's as simple as that."  
The others glanced at one another.

Shiro frowned "Lance I don't think-"

Shiro leapt back when Lance lunged, his fist barely missing Shiro's shocked face. Lance felt Allura move behind him and crouched sweeping his leg and she yelped falling to the floor, he heard Keith more than saw him and reacted still kneeling he grabbed Keith's arm and took a step back into a stand pulling Keith with the momentum and slammed him into Shiro who just realised what was happening. The two collided and stumbled, he faced Pidge head on evading each punch and throw and pushed them hard making them tumble onto their backside.  
  
Hunk was next and Lance actual felt treipdidtion, Hunk would've known if he saw his tail twitch.  
But thankfully Hunk was not overly confident and was holding back, Lance was able to trip him with his tail making him fall on his stomach.  
Keith came back throwing one punch after another Lance blocked a kick and admitted he was actually getting a work out. Lance had to admit, he wasn't that bad, Allura suddenly grabbed him around the neck and Lance fell making her stumble as he dropped his weight, he backrolled through her legs and kicked her backside making her stumble into Keith.  
  
He ducked when his armour sent a warning and almost cried out when Shiro gave him his full attention.  
The others weren't getting up, their focus was on Shiro and wondered if he would beat Lance, no one wanted to get in the way.  
Shiro grabbed his arm and spun Lance around and pushed holding his arm in a death like grip, Lance jabbed his stomach and Shiro pulled back and Lance kicked him once, then again Shiro blocked his punch then the next.  
Lance spun with a leap and kicked him in the sternum- Shiro grabbed his leg and spun him around and Lance fell back with a grunt until he grabbed Shiro's arm breaking his hold and pushed making Shiro bend down in pain as his arm was twisted.  
He cried out and Lance's fingers twitched almost wanting to let go, until a weaponised hand sliced across his face, Lance pulled back in time and behind his mask he smirked.  
Now _this_ was getting interesting.

He wasn't fighting Shiro anymore. He was fighting the champion.

  
The others must of sensed it, Keith almost took a step forward until Lance held a hand out, he had this. Shiro took that as a sign of attack and lunged.  
it was desperate and chaotic, it took Lance everything he had not to get impaled- hah, and not in the fun way. Luckily the others and Shiro had no idea how he was affected. All he had to do was...wait for an opening.  
He could tire Shiro out and wait for an opening, or deal with it now and quick, the option came when Shiro's movements became too wide and unfocused.  
Lance moved when the purple arm grazed Lance's torso he grabbed the appendage and _pulled--_

\--Lance...may have forgotton how _light_ humans were.  
Shiro went flying.

  
If Lance still didn't have hold of his arm Shiro would be half-way across the training room.  
Shiro fell to the floor in a pained yelp and Lance grimaced.  
He let go immedietly and circled round to the stunned leader, thank god he was in Paladin armour.  
"Shiro are you alright?"   
Shiro's face was flushed his eyes wide but not unclear, at least he was back in the right mindspace now.  
"I uh that." he blinked and Lance chuckled nervously, "You did amazing, a few more practice's and you'll pinning me soon enough." He held his hand out and Shiro blinked, his hand reached out and grabbed Lance's. "What?"  
  
Lance pulled Shiro up and tilted his head "Are you okay? Not concussed?" before Shiro could even speak, Lance jumped back as Pidge with a battle cry tried to skewer him then yelped tripping over their feet.  
"Whoa- Spider-monkey!" Lance yelped looking at Pidge his body tense waiting for anymore attacks. Pidge groaned "Really!? not even a surprise attack!?" Lance chuckled and stroked the back of their neck. 

He knew it didn't count using marks on his pack-mates, it did nothing with gloved hands but it was a habit he couldn't stop, Pidge relaxed anyway so maybe Humans were receptive to positive touch like Galra.

  
"It's no problem Pidge, you all did well." He turned back to the team and nodded "Not bad. Not good, but could've been worse. Hunk." The Yellow Paladin stood up straight "You could've beat me." Hunk blinked surprised "Wha no way-"  
"Yes...'way,' I'm smaller and weaker than you, you held back your punches and hesitated you need to be more confident with your body to use it as a weapon. Pidge-"

They turned with a raised eyebrow.  
"-You almost had me, you're small and quick if we hone that down you could take out an enemy in just a few jabs. Luckily you have your bayard to shock a Galra but bigger Galra with..." Lance huffed a breath in obvious bias "Speical enhancers, a shock won't be enough."

He glanced at Keith "I see why the Red lion choose you, but you need to think out your attacks a bit more, wait for an opening like Allura did I almost lost there. You two make a good team." The two flushed and that's when Lance realised the humans were all panting and flushed.

"Are you guys okay? I mean- you're not dying are you?"  
Hunk laughed "Dude, I feel like I've been put through olympic training that killed me."

Funny how Lance said they almost had him, and yet he barely gained a sweat.

  
"Even so, this has gained new insight on all of us as a team and what we should work on." Shiro said placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. He had to admit he felt warm and fuzzy helping Shi- the team.  
Allura nodded "This has been insightful, but I think our human friends should take a break."

"How are you not even affected- damn you!" Pidge directed at Allura and Lance who glanced at one another.  
Lance shrugged "Well I've been fighting since I was a kid, not so sure about Allura." She sniffed "So have I? Fighting is essentiel in Altea." Keith crossed his arms "Really? I thought Altea was supposed to be peaceful?"  
"Peacful doesn't mean we are a doormat, if we are threatened we defend as simple as that."  
Lance glanced away, okay that went awkward fast.

Allura seemed to feel so.  
"Lets have a break, you have all worked hard today."  
"Awesome," Pidge fist pumped and turned to Hunk "I thought we would never have free time."  
Lance's tail flickered "Well that gives me enough time to clear through my ship." He stretched feeling his stomach pull. "I need to get rid of some junk." Pidge and Hunk glanced his way and Lance tilted his head.  
"What?"  
"On second thought, we're going to your ship."  
"What?"

And that's how Lance found himself with the paladins of Voltron + the alteans looking at his ship.  
"My it looks..." Coran saw Lance turn to him and flinched "not that bad!" He backpedeled.

Lance sighed, he had to admit it was a piece of junk, but it was his ship dammit!  
"Alright, lets give you the grand tour!" Lance gestured broadly and practically skipped towards his ship "This baby has got me through so many scraps, so be nice." he patted the control panel that fell off and he jumped trying to shove it back onto the slot.

He could feel the others staring at him. "Mind the mess I never had to show off my- well to anyone," Here he paused and gazed up "I've been so lonely..."  
He shook his head and kicked the door and it opened with a whoosh, and a pile of junk fell out, Pidge grimaced.  
"On second thought I think I might- wait is that a Queen CD!?" She grabbed it and Lance jumped "Careful thats the only existent one in the entire moon swap!"  
"Moon swap?"  
"It's a space mall, it has so many cool stuff from other planets their's one shop that has many strange things." Lance picked up a t-shirt that had Wonder Woman on it.  
"I got a bunch of stuff from there,"  
Pidge frowned "This....this is from Earth?"  
"Earth? huh, is that where you're from?" Lance stepped over the trash and yelped when his foot concaved and he almost fell over before going further in, the others peered around the door, not sure if they wanted to go in or not.

Until Lance starting throwing everything on the floor outside the ship to clear the way.  
Allura sniffed "I hope you're cleaning that up." Lance waved his hands "I will- oh, Allura since you're here!" He ducked under a desk and reached under for a box and dragged it out.  
"Found them," He had no use for these, he had them from....the mamoura and realised he probably won't be using them anytime soon well, until today.  
"Here is everything me and my blade have on the Galra, schematics of all known buildings, fight simulations, physical combat key codes, the works everything till current day I always updated it whenerver I could." it was bigger than the USB he gave Allura earlier, Allura's eyes shone with delight. And unlike Lance that was stuggling with the weight of it, she easily held it.

"I...thank you."  
"No worries."  
"Boy you live like this?" Pidge asked becoming more adventerous and grimaced at the food cups and mold growing in places. Lance scowled about to yell that it wasn't that bad.  
"Pidge, I've seen your room. You still have those floating ghibli things in there." Hunk said and Lance chuckled.  
"God everything is so messy-oh." A door swooshed open and there was Lance's bedroom, clean pristine and full of guns.

The others stared, it was obvious the weapons were next to his bed. They turned back to him in a silent question and he shrugged "I was in space with Galra and pirates, sleeping with weapons is normal."   
Keith peared in "It's kinda amazing..." he trailed off when he saw a dagger haphazardly on the floor the only thing a mess, Keith froze.

He leaned down and picked it up, it was so familiar and....his eyes widened at the symbol at the hilt. Lance snatched it "Don't touch that." He shoved it under his pillow and slammed the bedroom door shut. The others barely saw the interaction too busy trying to manouver the mess of Lance's ship.  
Keith could only stare, his hands sliding to his own Dagger, the hilt covered in bandages to hide the symbol.

Hunk glanced down and gasped "Oh my gosh-"   
"Hunk no!" Lance yelped, his usually smooth timbre raising an octace.  
"Is this your family?" He asked, there were photo's, of Blaytz and his father.  
"Who's that?"   
Coran gasped "I know who that is!" he took the photo and Lance easily grabbed it "Careful-" He snapped and the others stared and his tail lowered "it's the only photo I have." Coran's smile waned "Sorry my boy, may I?" Lance hesitated then gave it to him.

Coran thumbed the photo.  
"This, is the previous Blue Paladin, he piloted alongside your father." He aimed at Allura who gasped and Lance's tail flickered he knew this, but for the Paladins to remember.  
"When you said Blaytz I wasn't sure how- it's been thousands of years." Lance shrugged "Time/space Dilation? A thousand years to you could be like a month to the Galra, and they were put in sleeping pods."  
"They...who is this one?" Allura asked her lips turned downwards, Coran glanced at him and brightened "Oh Kolivan! He was a server at our Paladin meetings the two took a shining together they - are they still?" Coran asked and Lance shook his head.

"We were, on a planet it was hidden away from the Galra but they found us and everyone..." Lance trailed off but he knew they got it and shrugged "Well that's why I joined the mamoura to help others like he did y'know."  
But he knew he was letting him down, he just lost the will to care. Now he was flying his fathers old Lion? What were the odds in that?  
"Well, looks like you have a full day ahead of you cleaning..." Shiro glanced around "This."  
Lance jumped back "What!? You wanted to look at my stuff then leave me? This could be a team bonding excersize!"   
"Nope."  
"We're good."  
"I think the mice are calling me," Allura was so fake it looked plastic.

Shiro patted his shoulder "Good luck, Buddy." Lance slumped until he felt Pidge tug his tail he turned snatching his tail and curling it around his body.  
"What!?"  
"Don't trash everything, I might want to keep some of it." Lance crossed his arms.  
"You could help?"  
"No thanks, Deadpool."  
Lance eyes followed Pidge out beyond confused. "Deadpool?"

It took him all day, he had huge piles of Junk and maybe savagable, Coran gave him some sort of trolly to take his stuff into his new room although- he did leave half and half in case he had to make a quick get-away...better safe than sorry.

Funny thing though, Pidge pretty much took his junk and everything he thought was salvagable ended up getting tipped. Humans were weird.  
"Lance?" Allura called on the com and Lance perked, thank god anything away from the hoarders nightmare that was his ship.

He raced to the training room and saw allura downloading all the info he had "Yes, Princess?" She smiled his way and Lance had to calm himself down, be still his beating heart.  
"I saw some of these programs and thought they were intriging but...this file it's not true is it?" She asked and Lanced glanced at the file in question and grimaced.  
"I'm sad to say it is true, Hagger she along with others experimented on other intelligent or non-intelligent life forms and created robo-beasts." The hologram shifted revealing the known robo-beasts that were stationed around the universe.  
"If a Galra fails their mission they are taken and reprogrammed into a robo-beast." Allura looked disgusted "Its horrible what the Galra have done..." Lance tilted his head then shrugged, he could say 'not all galra' but he doubted Allura would care.

There was always a few bad people in every group that reflects badly but when the whole group acts a certain way is a cause for concern. Allura probably wouldn't want to know that half the Galra were groomed and punished if they spoke out against the Galra.  
She had to be clear and focused any hesitence could cost them everything.

"You also did flight simulations?" She asked and Lance perked "Yes, here. I think Pidge can download them into the lions so we can practice and hone our abilities. I hate to say it princess but...the Paladins are no way near ready for the Galra, Shiro and Keith maybe but as a team..." He had the Blade of Mamoura as a point of reference, but these guys were so laid back as if they weren't in a war.

It was weird and anyone else would be mad but-  
Lance had to love them for it, it's exactly how he would've acted to deal with the impeding doom that is the Galra, and he liked them. Kolivan would pop a blood vessel at how ridiculous they were. The humans and two Alteans his...well maybe Pack-Mates.

"I feel the same," Allura spoke watching them in the training room, Keith and Shiro sparring while Pidge and Hunk fiddled with the training bots to make their own sentries.   
"But they are so talented, I have faith in my Paladins." Lance nodded "Humans are amazing aren't they?"  
"Annoying, but yes, they are gifted." Lance took a step back "Well if there's anything else-"  
Saved by the Alarm Allura tensed then used the speaker "Paladins they're is a distress signal- suit up and report to the control room."  
And that's when everything went sideways. 

Lance had to admit he went a bit above and beyond for his maybe pack-mates, in the midst of battle Pidge was downloading data from the Galra prison they were trying to rehabilatate.  
"Is it normal for you guys to do side missions?"   
Pidge grunted and that was answer enough. He glanced nervously at the door then cried out when the whole base rumbled his feet leaving the ground for a second.  
"What the quiznack!?" Pidge shot up "It's a self destruct- we gotta go!" Lance scowled and picked Pidge up "Ah- HEY!"

He ran and saw the others running towards their lions, until he saw Shiro getting trapped by the Galra, Keith and the others were in their lions at that point.   
"Shiro!" Pidge cried out, Lance placed her down and shoved her towards her Lion.  
"Go to your lion, Stop those fighters." Pidge glanced up and saw the Galra escape in fighter ships and were now attacking the lions.

" _Go_!" He yelled when Pidge hesitated, Lance turned and sprinted towards Shiro seeing too many Galra crowded him.  
Shiro was fighting like his life depended on it, his arms glowed purple illuminating his face, Lance had to admit, for a human he had a striking form, impressive even to Galra standards.  
All of these guys were impressed as well but they were more focused on their job than courting a human enemy of Voltron.

Lance slid in and shot at any Galra that got too close paving a path for Shiro to get to his lion which luckily was in a barrier. Shiro faltered "Lance-"  
Lance waved "I'll be fine, boss!" He fired at another Galra and turned back before Shiro could say anything all Shiro could do was get in his lion as the base rumbled again, Lance barely had to fire as the Galra suddenly....retreated.  
He paused "What the...?"  
Hold on.

He turned too late as the base suddenly exploded throwing him backwards his suit taking the most impact. And a floating Prison base in space crumbled into debris.  
Lance never thought he would die like this, falling through space his body numb and in constant pain from the impact his vision going blurry. He died doing the right thing, saving people at least, he chuckled but even that felt weak he was worried. That he would die being a coward, proving Kolivan wrong that he cared for no one but himself.  
Everything went black.

The others found him floating in space, if it wasn't for Keith they might not have seen him since his dark mamouran clothes blended into the dark stars of space.  
"We- we need to take him back- now!" Shiro ordered and the others moved like demons, Shiro watched the body limply being held by Keith and when they got to the castle of Lions and ran forward Coran already had a pod up.

"Put him here, luckily his suit took most of the damage, but his air supply was damaged that's why he's unconcious-"  
"He's not-"  
"We have to open up the armour just to check, then put him in the pod before irreparable damage goes to the brain." Shiro nodded using his arm he sliced open the front of the armour chipping away, it felt painstakingly long to open.

  
"Paladins! What has- oh my Gaia!" Allura cried out at Lance's prone body, Shiro tried to focus, the guilt, the overwheling anxiety that this was _his_ fault kept assualting his thoughts.  
Then the armour slackened and fell away and their relief was cut short at the body inside, it was not an aquatic alien they expected.

It was a Galra.  
The others froze unsure how to proceed until the Galra groaned his voice higher pitched than the armour allowed.  
"Put him in here-" Coran started the first to recover.

"No! He's a Galra!" Allura hissed and Shiro growled "Who saved my life!" He reached in and gingerly took the prone body and balked.  
He was...smaller than the armour, he was the same height as Shiro but here he was a head or so smaller, his form not _as_ bulky as the suit portrayed he was lithe, with small fur covering his arms, and his face was squished in pain and Shiro placed him in the pod delicetly. All of the Paladins could only stare at the alien unconcious in a pod vunerable for all to see.

Lance thought these were his pack-mates but once he woke up, he had no idea what would happen next.

  
Pidge and the others watched his vitals, Lance's skin was pale before but now brightened to a more purple hue. Shiro had his arms crossed and had no idea on what to think. From what all the Paladins knew the Galra were the bad guys, this whole time, was Lance a spy?  
Was he sent to infiltrate Voltron? Shiro could feel himself begin to pace at the thought that they were almost tricked, was he going to betray them later on or-  
"Shiro- Chill." He stopped as he watched Pidge glance up from her laptop.

"Lance has done nothing suspicious in the time that he was here, we were all watching him like a hawk." Shiro sighed "But he didn't tell us, shouldn't we be concerened."  
Hunk looked up "Maybe that's why he didn't say anything, I mean the Galra are terrible but what if Lance isn't? what if he's like a good Galra?"  
Shiro would love the benefit of the doubt but the Arena...he had too any bad experiences with them.

"I wish I could believe it, but we can't blindly trust anyone, Lance could be on our side but he might not be."  
Allura nodded "He needs to be placed in a holding cell once the pod opens up."  
"Wait-what?" Hunk cried out looking shocked "We can't do that- he's- it's lance he's our team mate I thought it meant we were a family?"

Shiro took a breath "Hunk it's for our safety if he reacts violently-"  
"So what? You need us to form Voltron but if we don't look like a human or altean we get the boot?" Hunk scowled and Shiro grimaced. "That's not..."

The pod opened up before the others can work up a fight, Lance slipped out the pod his eyes fluttering, the others were startled that his eyes were...different from galra's. Not fully yellow, he still had a pupil and they were blue.   
He fumbled and Shiro reached out on instinct to steady him then drew back, glancing at his Galra prosthetic Shiro grit his teeth and looked away.

Lance was still out of it to realise what was wrong.  
"Urgh I feel like I was crushed then brought back to life," Lance moaned leaning back against the pod, his voice was...different, the armour made him sound cool and low pitched, he spoke higher and faster. Lance gazed up a gesture he did all the time, he always looked serious and no nonsense but his lips quipped up into a smirk. "So what happened?" His tail flickered back and forth.

It was weird, before in his armour they had no idea what Lance looked like, the faces he pulled behind the mask the only clues they had was the ticks and moveents of his tail.  
It was swishing side to side, relaxed.

Then he saw everyone continue to stare at him "What?" He raised a (clawed) hand to his face. "Is there something on my-" Mask, he would've said until his hand brushed through dark purple hair. He stiffened eyes wide in shock and his tail began to fuzz in distress.  
"Lance-" 

He bolted- dived straight over them and sprinted towards the corridors. Shiro tensed he _knew_ it.  
They gave chase the others splitting up to find him faster, Shiro ran into the corridor feeling panicked that he'd slip away until he turned to the right and saw Lance, Shiro gained on him watching Lance moving towards his ship- he was going to escape!

  
"No!" Lance faltered and Shiro lunged colliding with the Galra and both tumbled to the floor in a heap with Shiro on top his arm activated and glowing against the lilac form, Lance looked petrified.  
"Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Lance's eye's flickered then sighed closing his eyes and slumping against the floor.  
"Does it make a difference?"

Shiro hesitated "It does, why ask?" Lance smirked "I'm a Galra, either it's slow torture for information or 'yeet' me out in an airlock."  
Shiro gaped offended "I would never do that!" Lance opened one eye "You did for Sendek." Shiro clenched his fist and saw it was still activated embarresed he settled down and heard footsteps.  
"Shiro- oh." Keith paused and slowed to a stop, "Should I leave you too alone?" 

Shiro scowled "Keith-"  
Lance shoved him off and sat up, Keith pointed his bayard at Lance "don't move." Lance froze then growled when Keith bent on his knee took the Galra's hands and tied them up in cuffs.  
"We have questions."

They were in the kitchen, because Hunk was stressed and wanted to bake and gave a plate of weird goo cookies for Lance. The Galra perked now thankful to eat without the armour getting in the way. His room was full of crumbs.

Pidge grabbed the plate and pulled it back "Snacks are for talkers." Lance pouted "Fine, okay um, surprise I'm a Galra!" He did jazz hands which looked odd on his over compensated armour but it suited _him_. Already this felt bizaree.

"Okay- why are you so small?" Pidge asked and Lance straightened up "I am not! Bigger space suits were safer, the lithe ones were always cut to pieces and being alone in space? I was not chancing it." Others suffocated in space because of _one_ little tear.

  
Allura cleared her throat and Lance ducked his head his tail flickering, "Um yeah." He sat up Straight as Allura placed her hands on the table.

"All this time you were Galra and you said nothing about it?" Lance blinked glanced down at his cuffed wrists then back up at Allura.  
"From what I heard when I joined the team," He glanced at them all in turn "Allura your father and people were masacred from the Galra." He turned to Shiro "You were captured and forced against your will to fight to survive, Pidge you lost your brother to the Galra." He then leaned back "Keith and Hunk and everyone was fighting the Galra when you first got your lions- I would've left you too it, but the blue lion responded to me." He raised an eyebrow "Wouldn't you think the blue lion would accept me if I was your enemy?"

Allura slammed her fist on the table "Zarkon was the black Paladin and look how he turned out!" 

The silence was deafening, Allura realised her mistake when Shiro spoke his eyes hurt "What-"  
She turned to him looking panicked "I uh,"  
Lance almost wanted to say who was keeping secrets now?

but everyone looked upset even Pidge jumped of the table "And you think we should'nt have KNOWN THIS!?"  
"Zarkon flew the black lion!?" Lance eyes flickered over all them but then his eyes slid over to Shiro and swallowed, Shiro looked close to losing it.

Lance took a deep breath "Shut it!"   
They all stopped and turned his way his tail flickering in agitation "Last time I checked I was being interogated here of being a galra." The others seemed to come back to themselves and Hunk who was in the back spoke up.

"Um If you I mean you're a Galra of course so I um," Lance smiled his way "Yes Hunk?"  
Hunk stared "Man that is so weird and jarring usually the big suit makes you look so serious but...you look kinda cute." Lance's face fell into a frown. "Your question, Hunk?"  
"Oh right, why are you- y'know fighting the Galra? Aren't they you're family?"  
Lance raised an eyebrow and took a breath.

"Don't you always know right from wrong? What the Galra are doing is wrong but it's not like I can walk up to Zarkon and Hagger and go hey can you stop being a quiznack and let people go? People fight back," Lance hissed leaning forward.  
"My father was the blue paladin and he told me all about you and Alfor princess." Lance said "That Alfor was a coward and hid the lions away-"  
"How dare you-" Allura growled as Lance stood up.  
"Blaytz was defencless I had to watch my own father DIE fighting the Galra. _Without_ you- without Alfor, from Zarkon. All because Alfor had a weird an crush on Zarkon that affected his ideals, I wouldn't be surprised if Alfor worked for Zarkon himself!"

"Enough! how dare you lie about my father that way you-"  
"Who built the lions, Allura?" That drew her back "What?"  
"Who. Built. The. Lions."  
"Alfor."   
"And who did he give the Black lion too, Alfor could've piloted black everyone knew this. But who did he gave the Black Lion to? Zarkon." Lance sat back in his seat "Almost romantic, isn't it?"   
"Wait-" Keith started ignoring the seething look Allura was giving him "If this Blaytz guy was your father, how are you Galra...?" he gestured and Lance glanced down "Oh!"  
He beamed up at them "I was a test tube baby! They took Blaytz DNA, and my other fathers and combined the two, but Galra DNA is much more dominant so yeah." Coran nodded.  
"You do look like him." That surprised him, the others saw a flush on his cheeks "Thanks." With the armour they would've thought he wasn't affected. It was so easy to read him.

Or was it? Shiro couldn't help but think, Lance could be pretending, playing them like a fiddle.

"But even so how are you Blaytz kid? I mean Allura was in a pod-"

"So was I, I told you, we waited years thinking maybe Zarkon would stop other's and Alfor were supposed to fix the mess he made. We woke up to bloodshed."

Coran placed a hand on Allura's shoulder seeing her visibly shake, "I think I can take it from here, Princess. The rest of you disperse."  
"I think I'll stay," Shiro said and Coran nodded.  
"Coran I don't think-"  
"You can watch the castle footage if you need, I don't think Lance would cause a problem." Lance shrugged in a cute 'who me' gesture and Allura scowled and left the room with the others who reluctantly followed. Keith faltered but then left with the others.

Coran sat before him and passed him the plate "You spoke alot, I think you're allowed a cookie." Lance perked and took one he wasn't half way down before Shiro spoke.  
"Who do you work for?"  
Lance paused "Mfh Hol om." He swallowed then tried again "I told you, I worked for the Blades of Mamoura."  
"Worked?" Lance glanced away "We had a few disagreements so I left."   
"What were those disagreements?" Shrio pressed.  
Lance's eyes flickered up "Knoledge or Death," He sneered "It's their cult mantra, it literally means die for the mission any chance you have if it'll give you a _sliver_ of a chance to stop the Galra." Lance leaned back "No one helped me, I had to save myself, I had to get stronger and smarter on my own and watched younger blades die because they weren't lucky." Lance took another cookie. "If I believed in that backwards thinking, I would'nt have gone back for you Shiro, you would've had to fend for yourself and Voltron would have left you behind."

Lance beamed "Lucky that I didn't believe in that garbage." Shiro fidgeted under the stare and Coran spoke up.  
"Who is the Blade of mamoura?" Lance's eyes moved to Coran.  
"The survivors. The ones left behind when Alfor sent away the lions and hid his daughter away, the Aquatic speicies and the Galra who rebelled against Zarkon." Lance shook his head "Coran, you knew Alteans and the Galra were together, families children terrified that their loved ones would die since Zarkon was all anti-altean." Lance sighed leaning back his eyes shining "My dad - he sacrificed himself and the ones left created the Blade of Mamoura that self sacrifice has dictated our way of life to the point of suicide when that's not what he wanted." Coran reached out and touched his wrist Lance flinched and saw Coran with pity in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry," Lance shrugged "It wasn't your fault."  
"No but I was there, I....I knew Blaytz and Alfor, we would always go on space adventures together."  
"You miss them."

Coran nodded "I miss all of them."   
Shiro suddenly felt like he was intruding, but....even though what Lance said was emotional it hit too close to home for Coran too similiar. Lance could've worked on this story for a while some sort of cover up if he got caught.  
"You said you left the mamoura. what did you do then?"  
Now Lance couldn't look him in the eye, "I um, not really proud of what I did after, I went solo trying to help people but...I ended up getting stabbed in the back, they- they were probably nice people but they almost gave me up to the Galra even though I just saved them. And well, I stole supplies from the Galra and gave them to the rebels." Lance said and Shiro nodded  
"That doesn't sound too bad."  
"Then I stole weapons from the rebels and gave it to the Galra."  
"You...What!?"  
Lance held his hands up "Don't judge me!"

They both looked horrified and Lance's tail bristled and his teeth gritted into fangs his hand clenched.  
"You want to defend people? I _am_ the people, we are bitter and hopeless and will sell anyone to the Galra to survive if you can't handle that then maybe we don't need you to be the defender of the universe." 

  
Shiro leaned forward "Is that what you're going to do? Help Voltron then give it to the Galra when you get bored?"  
Lance tilted his head "No- what do you take me for, Shiro? I did what I had to because there was _no_ getting rid of Zarkon don't you think we tried? He has a witch for a sidekick everyone not killed or tortured was turned into robo beasts." Lance brushed a hand through his hair "Voltron is actually- it's actually packing a punch it's- the Galra are scared that's never happened before." Lance looked at both Coran and Shiro and knew they didn't believe him. Why would they?  
"Look, if it's going to affect Voltron then I'll leave. I mean Zarkon was the Black Paladin so now you know Paladins can get replaced. If you guys think I'm going to betray you then why not just cut your losses and abandon me on a planet somewhere and leave?" Shiro shook his head "There is no replacing, we just want to know if we can trust you."   
Lance blinked "well sorry but I....I don't know how to do that."

Coran rubbed his moustache "We could download your memories like we did with Sendek?" 

Lance snickered "Funny," Until he realised both were considering "Oh, you're serious."  
"We could!" Coran said in excitment" It wouldn't take long we can hook you up to the castle and it would tell us if you had bad intentions or not, nothing can hide from Altean Alchemy."

Lance glanced at Shiro then back to Coran "That's if we have your consent." Lance blinked "Um, I uh, sure I guess whatever makes you guys feel better."  
Coran beamed "Right now Number, ah....you've shrunk, Number 4."  
"What I've been _demotted_ in height! that's no fair!"  
Coran chuckled as he turned and Lance followed, Shiro stood too and when Lance got too close, Shiro flinched.  
Lance moved away "Ah- sorry I...Sorry," He walked faster towards Coran and Shiro could only slump in dismay.  
Getting used to...Lance...that was going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro enjoyed his sparring lesson with Lance WAY too much, now he's having the existential crisis of admitting he is a furry for Lance's fluffy ass.  
> Also some of this was hitting too close to home which I thought Voltron was GOING to include, with the whole Galra/Altea issues I thought they would go in depth about racism and how some groups of people aren't a savant and some bad groups aren't villians but then they fell back on that shit with lotor oof still salty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just like Shance because I have a type. Who knew?  
> Beast boy/Robin. Jack frost/Tadashi/ Derek/Stiles Adora/Catra.  
> Always the strong silent protective leader who's adroable as hell with the quircky puny annoying little shit character.

Shiro watched as Lance sat on the desk Coran appointed him. Shiro silently watched then tensed when Coran started attaching pulse points onto Lance and a head piece. Shiro’s hands dug into his shoulders as he watched, feeling stressed about the whole ordeal.

On one hand Lance. Their Lance, the pun-making drill sergeant of a gym leader and clumsy man- no...kid? Shiro closed his eyes, oh god, oh old  _ was _ he? And Shiro wanted to-

He wished he was spontaneously hit with lighting right now.

Lance was cool as a cucumber. He sat on the table with his tail flickering back and forth, Coran had him hooked up to a device where fluttery lights were being pooled into a tube. Those were all of his memories and compared to Sendeks there was...less.

When he was told that, Lance’s face scrunched up into an adorable scowl.

“What the cheese?” Lance scowled, Shiro opened his mouth to tell him he was using the word wrong then closed it.

“Well now we can take a peak.”

“Go ahead- wait- no there’s memories of me naked in there!” Lance back-pedaled and Coran chuckled “The system has removed those, we do have a childproof setting.” Lance nodded “Of course Shiro is five years old.”

Shiro straightened “What? Where did you hear that and I am not!” Lance blinked “Am I wrong?”

“Yes! I mean no I-Argh I’m going to kill Pidge!” Both Coran and Lance watched Shiro lose himself for a moment.

“So you are not five? Does humans age differently?” Shiro shook his head “We have 365 days in a year. But sometimes we have a leap year where we get an extra day and I was born and a leap year happens every four years, so on one hand I am twenty one- I think, space dilation could’ve changed that but I could be five years old at the same time.”

Lance blinked “Oh, we don’t have those- since our planet was destroyed and I was in cryo sleep for a while it’s- well I’m the same as Allura on one hand I’m a thousand years old and on the other I just became an adult.”

“Eighteen?”

“Twenty-two why would eighteen be known as an adult? They still have  _ teen _ in the name.”

“Wait, you’re  _ older _ ?” Lance glanced down at himself “Well yeah, but then again.” He smiled with mischief in his eyes “Time dilation and what not.”

Shiro was going to hell either way- Lance was too freaking cute- oh...was Shiro a furry?

Keith was never going to let him live this down.

Once he and Coran watched Lance’s memories together they realised something, Lance never always looked like a Galra, he was a mix of Blaytz and his father Kolivan. A soft lilac and smooth skin but the Galra attacked and most of the people around were infected and became...feral a black swarm that turned their eyes yellow, Lance was pulled into the crypod in time as he saw his father struck down. 

Coran and Shiro had nothing to say. It continued, Kolivan survived and woke up Lance- he was older...harder.

Different.

Lance was trained to be a blade of marmora and they saw his friends family-  _ die _ . At the hands of Zarkon, Lance leaving the Blade, trading with and saving the rebels getting betrayed witnessing the horrors of the galaxy by the Galra and others.

There were so much infighting and odd leaders making the rebels disorganized and Lance had had enough. So he closed off and did what he could to survive. It checks out.

Lance was innocent.

But…

“Do you want the others to watch this?”

Lance shook his head “No, I...it’s embarrassing what I did I’m not that person now we change all the times, our bodies molecules atoms and our opinions, I wouldn’t be proud of my past self if I saw him now.”

“He was brave, and a fighter, Lance whoever you were back then isn’t embarrassing you held of long enough to be here, with Voltron. If Voltron accepts you then there’s nothing wrong with you or any version of yourself.” Lance blinked looking stunned and Shiro glanced away.

“Alright, I’ll put this all away, well I guess you can run along now my boy-” Lance beamed “Thanks Coran.”

He walked passed Shiro, who managed to side step out the way and hastily followed. Shiro hated himself in the current time right now.

“Shiro- does it bother you? That I’m a Galra?”

Shiro almost walked into Lance “What?”

Lance shrugged looking...smaller than his usual- stop it Shiro concentrate.

“Well you seem...jumpy- I know the Galra are monsters so if it bothers you-” Shiro gaped he had no idea that’s what Lance would think!

“I- I don’t hate you because your  _ galra _ .” Shiro gasped and it came out more offended than he realised.

Lance blinked and saw colour touching the Black Paladins cheeks “To be honest you look  _ different  _ from the Galra so that’s not a problem- I don’t mind it’s just...a lot to get used to you, no I mean- it’s like if someone gets a haircut it’s not bad just...different.”

Short version, Lance was totally his type and Shiro had a seat in hell.   
Lance cocked his head still unsure “Are- are you sure it’s not a Galra thing?”

Shiro’s smile warmed,shaking his head slowly, “I promise It’s not.” 

Lance pursed his lips then smiled his tail swishing back and forth.

“How about this, you and I go on a mission.”

“Come again?” 

“A mission!” Lance gestured spreading his hands wide “Yeah, it would be a good bonding exercise between paladins.” Shiro blinked “I uh yeah- we should definitely do that.” Words dumbass, use them.

Lance nodded “Great!” He lightly tapped Shiro’s shoulder as he walked past and Shiro almost missud what he said next.

“It’s a date!”

Shiro could only stare his lips circling into a smile as he watched Lance skip away his tail swaying back and forth….wait.. 

Date…?


	4. Chapter 4

Lance walked through the corridors and peaked around every corner looking for the rest of the crew, he knew it was going to be awkward now how the others would see him, sure Shiro acts like he’s fine but that’s just the type of guy he is. He had no idea how the others would react.

He slowed down when he neared the training deck and heard voices.

“He’s perfectly safe, quite harmless.” Corans voice spoke.

Lance scowled, harmless? As if.

“What if he’s lying?” Allura asked, sounding suspicious. Which of course, Lance figured he could understand why she would be wary.

He had more respect for her for being more guarded. It was a war and it was better to be safe than sorry.   
Lance slipped inside and saw the others huddled around the control panel with a hologram showing Corans face.

“I could be.” Lance admitted and saw Allura flinch then glare his way, Lance smirked leaning against the panel his tail flickering.

“Given the fact I gave you  _ all _ my intel and resources which has more than helped than hindered Voltron. I’d say my intentions are good.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed and Lance’s tail flickered even more, his face giving nothing away.

Allura faced him “You have lied to us this whole time, the Galra pretend to be allies and then double cross us when our back is turned.” 

That felt very personnel “Hah!” Lance laughed catching her off guard “You’re mostly right, always being on guard is an admirable trait. Believe me  _ I’m _ Galra and even I don’t trust them half the time.” He shrugged going for laid back but his heart was pounding thankfully humans couldn’t tell about that sort of thing.

“If you want me gone that badly I’ll just leave-”

“No!”   
  


Lance paused and they all looked at Keith in surprise.   
Keith looked mad his shoulders hunched for a fight “Being Galra and lying- we can’t forgive that.” Lance figured, he hoped this wouldn’t affect Voltron.

“But you are a paladin. You’re one of us! We can’t kick you out because you happen to be Galra you can’t help the way you’re born.”

Allura gaped “Keith, I know you think you know what you’re talking about but I have experience with Galra-”

“You lied too right.” 

Lance tail flickered, as the other could only stare at Keith. Oh god has he made this worse?

“You lied about Zarkon being the Black paladin and Lance lied about being Galra, even Pidge lied about being a boy.”

Pidge growled “Don’t drag me into this.”

“No but he’s right.” Hunk spoke up then immediately cowered when Allura glared at him but he pressed on “I mean back then Galra  _ and _ alteans got together and had mixed interspecies Allura your dad could’ve  _ easily _ married a Galra and  _ you _ could be half Galra like Lance. Back then it wasn’t a problem because you guys were together.”

Lance piped up, only to get the attention away from Hunk “Even now Allura, the Galra has taken of  _ most _ of the known galaxy we have migrated  _ everywhere _ so it is impossible for you to ask for help and not expect at least  _ one _ Galra to assist you. The galra have familys, homes and some have been lied to by Zarkon and was told that the  _ Alteans _ started the war.”

“What!?” Allura exploded and Lance held both hands out as if to calm a startled deer “But I know different since I was there-  _ you _ were there, but it’s been thousands of years and the victors change to story to make them look good, some Galra don’t know how bad the empire can be.” Allura had her hands clenched then unclenched. 

Pidge glanced at the others then nodded “Well nice to know that’s done.” Lance frowned, nothing...was resolved there.

Hunk shrugged “I don’t care about you guys, he’s cute- look at him he’s adorable!” Lance blinked “What?”

“Look at his tail! He’s been stressed through the whole thing.” Lance instinctively hid his tail “What? No I haven't I’m as cool as a cucumber.”

“Nah we know how to read you before the mask but now it’s confirmed- look he’s embarrassed!” Lance scowled when Hunk wrapped his arm around his shoulder “You’re enjoying this too much.” But the touch, instantly calmed him down. It’s been a stressful day and  _ finally _ connecting to his pa-Paladins well now he could scent mark like he wanted too. He leaned into the touch then stiffened when he felt something touch his tail.

“Hmm?” He saw Pidge hold his tail with a frown “From what I’ve seen from other Galra not many have tails- does it affect your anatomical structure. Does it affect your balance wait your other dad was an aquatic species can you breathe underwater?”

Lance blinked then smirked “Oh I see you only want me for my body.” Pidge blinked up at him “Obviously. Now answer the questions.” Lance laughed, sliding his hand through her hair, she tensed then relaxed under the touch. These two backed him up even though he was a Galra, Lance felt himself chuckle at their antics and questions and tried to answer every one. Humans were strange… in the best possible way.

Once the others retreated to bed, Lance had to admit, he was expected a lot more...heartbreak not that he wanted that it was such a relief but he was worried the other shoe would drop.

Lance made his way to his room then paused to see Keith standing there waiting “We need to talk.”

A...there went the other shoe.

he followed Keith to his bed room and walked in after him, this felt super awkward. "Um I-" 

"Can you uh- sit?" Keith asked and moved over to his coat in the corner. Lance sat on the edge of Keiths bed glancing around the room. It was...oddly empty, take away Keiths clothes you would doubt anyone lived in here.

"Um, What was it that you wanted from me?"

Please nothing weird, please nothing weird.

Keith turned around with a small dagger and Lance stiffened, that was- that was _his_!

Before he could get enraged he paused, wait it was bandaged.

"I saw you had a blade just like this- in your ship." Keith said and Lance had to stare as he slowly unwrapped the blade and knew it wasn't his since the symbol was different.

But why did Keith have a mamouran blade?

"My dad gave me this, he said it belonged to my mum, that she would be back soon but she never came to get me."

"Wait you've never met your mother." keith shook his head "No."

Lance squinted wait- now that he thought about it.

"Let me take a look?" He outstretched his hand and Keith hesitated "I won't steal it."

He passed it over and Lance got a good look at the blade and the Symbol at the centre.

It was, it was _her_ blade.

"Oh my Gaia- oh Gaia I- Quiznack what was her _name_!" 

Keith blinked "Um what?"

Lance snapped his fingers "There was a mamouran who went to a- an uncolonised planet I forgot the name saying she had a lead on the blue lion, she came back years later claiming it was a dead end and there was nothing there she lost her blade, and was demoted and became an under cover guard for a general somewhere. I thought you looked familiar you have her exact hair style and eyes!" He beamed then saw Keith's face.

"Um? What's wrong? Why the long face?" Keith glanced down at the blade "I thought...I always had a feeling but having it confirmed."

Lance sighed "Look I've been through this myself, one moment I'm a normal skinless raptiod then the next I'm growing fur fangs and almost get stabbed by my friends who were abused by Galra."

"What?"

"I'm just saying, if you sprout purple hair and fangs/claws, come find me I'll help you out!" Keith didn't look happy about that, if anything he looked more stressed. 

"What about Allura- Shiro will they-" Lance shook his head.

"They'll be fine, your his cub aren't you?"

"His what?" 

"His cub? or the equivilant or his pack mate either way he care's for you, Allura well leave her to me she'll be so used to me she won't even be surprised when you say you might be half galra- that's even if you even are."

"But how would I even find my mom to make sure?" Lance shrugged "Find the Blade of mamoura,"

"Alright lets do that." Keith nodded as if it was that easy.

"huh?"

"Lets find the Blade and get some answers, we could maybe have an ally at the end of it as well."

"Wait hold on, let's not get too hasty now,"

"Why we need to find more allies to deeat Zarkon, the Blade fight against him right?"

"well yeah, but-"

"So We can effectively kill two birds with one stone." 

"Um,"

"Thanks Lance you really helped."

Lance blinked "I uh, no problem."

Once it was clear that that conversation was over, Lance stood to leave he glanced back and saw Keith gaze at his blade softly.

Keith looked less stressed than before, but Lance had no priority of going back to the Blade, not now. Seeing Kolivan and that disapointed look, he shook his head walking towards his room. No it should be fine Allura won't say yes, he thought with an exhale, never before did he think he could rely on Allura's prejudice. If she had it her way they would _never_ work with the blade.

Lance leapt onto his bed feeling more lighter than he had in years. 

"We are going to get contact with the Blade of Mamoura." Allura spoke in a no-nonsense tone and most of the others looked surprised, except for Keith and Shiro. Lance could only stare blankly.

"Y-your joking right?"

Allura looked irritated but knew when the votes were against her "Keith claimed we needed more allies and Shiro...he claims he has a memory of one of the blades helping him escape the Galra." 

Well that was surprising, "Oh really? Did you learn this now?" Shiro nodded "Yes, someone... _saved_ me. They might know what happened to me during the Arena why I can't remeber anything." Lance sighed crossing his arms.

"The fact that you're remembering this _now_ is a bit of an odd coincidence." Then again, the mamoura do go out of there way to cover their tracks even hallucinogenic toxins that erase their presence from someones memory. But the fact that Shiro _remembers_.

He glanced at Shiro and Allura discussing their mission his tail flickered in agitation...something was defiently up about this, he just had no idea what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it turns out there was a reason Lance should've been suspicious, after Shiro REMEMBERS the blade thats when Zarkon suddenly tried to hunt down the black lion, I wonder if Zarkon/hagger tried to kill two birds with one stone find the fortress of the blade while getting the lion using Shiro like the clone in s7 from the start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for telling me I uploaded twice- when I posted it the tab said there was an error or something so I thought I lost everything so I guess it DID upload after all ^^;

Shiro’s information brought them to some coordinates that contained crystalized rock, if they drew nearer the ship would’ve been destroyed. Lance squinted his tail flickering in agitation.

“Lance? What is it?” Hunk asked since he was the only one who noticed the little Galra’s growing irritation.

“I know this place!” He gestured outwards “It’s on the tip of my tongue!” 

Before he could even have time to think the alarms blared over head Allura gasped. “There’s an intruder on board!”

Keith growled materialising his bayard as he ran ahead towards the hallways “How did he even get in!” Lance glanced back at the footage Coran was watching of the alien in question. Lance paused then groaned “Ugh! This guy!”

“Lance!”

“I’m coming!”

It was a rat race, whoever got there first had bragging rights...which didn't matter as _he_ kept battering them away. Pidge used their bayard and almost collided with Keith.

Lance growled his tail fuzzing up in stress, he knew _exactly_ who it was.

Ulaz. The most _boring_ Blade ever! Lance told him to download a personality once and the guy didn’t even smile!

Everyone laughs at Lance’s jokes, he’s the funniest guy in the blade, even Shiro laughs at him!

Ulaz sped through the corridors coming closer to Lance’s location and he adjusted himself then pounced. His grappling hooks slammed into the ground and Ulaz hesitated as Lance sling-shotted forward and the two collided.

“Ulaz!”

“Lance!?” The two tumbled as Lance had him pinned. Lance cocked his head to the side.

“Why did you sneak onto the ship you suspicious quiznack? Shiro _hailed_ you- you know the guy _you_ _helped flee the galra,_ is your memory that bad...?” 

Lance had to admit the Blade was always throwing themselves into danger maybe they knocked out their remaining brain cells.

“I had to be sure.” Ulaz shoved him off and Lance scowled pinwheeling as he fell backwards.

“Oh ha ha sure you did. You love to make a dramatic entrance.”

They heard the others round the corner and Shiro paused his eyes growing wide at the scene before him.  
“Uh Lance?”

“Hmm?” Lance turned back towards Shiro and Keith, confused by the odd expressions on their face, until he remembered he was still straddling Ulaz.

He scrambled back his ears bristling “I caught him- he’s tricky y’know.”

Pidge grumbled “Yeah, apologise to my shins, you ass.” She leveled at Ulaz who had no idea what to do with the little Paladin.

“I apologise.”

Allura without missing a beat slapped a pair of cuffs on his hands and dragged him to stand, Ulaz blinked at the strength.

“You are coming with us.”

Lance had to admit, having Ulaz sitting on their couch had him glance at the others in confusion. Did this castle not have a holding cell or something?

“You treat your prisoners well.” Ulaz admitted himself and Lance held back a smirk. Allura eyes flashed not appreciating his comment one bit.

“Shut up.”

Hunk held out a water pouch and Ulaz declined looking more wary than before. Lance inwardly cackled, oh yes, kill him with kindness. The Blade were so used to mental/ physically torture they had no proticals for honest commen decency.

Well except for Allura but even still she hadn’t hit him yet. Super polite.

Ulaz levelled his stare on him “Lance,” Oh god that wasn’t good.

“I never would’ve guessed you would work with the paladins of Voltron.” 

Lance scoffed “Work with? I _am_ a paladin of Voltron.”

Ulaz smiled and returned “You?”

“Impressed?” Lance preended, Ulaz surprise was insulting but Lance knew being the Blue Paladin deserved some praise.

“Disbelieved, when you left the Blade- most of us thought you were nothing but a coward.” Lance’s eyes narrowed, “Being realistic counts as being a coward and you wonder why I never stayed in your cult.”

“Your team died, Lance. You left them behind for the Galra.” Lance could feel the tense silence as he clenched his hands, thankfully he still had his mask on and they couldn’t see his face.

“It was a suicide mission for just a _scrap_ of data to topple the Galra, that’s the lie you tell them? The young blades. This could destroy Zarkon, this data could save lives this could help the rebellion and has it? Look where we are Ulaz. You guarding an outpost in the middle of nowhere and tied up on Voltron, something that was believed to be a myth. But no continue to lecture _me_ of all people.” Lance stomped away but Ulaz stopped him.

“You left the Blade. Prioritising yourself over others. If you’d gotten captured by Zarkon you could’ve exposed us all.”

Lance’s tail fuzzed up as he whipped back around “I’m not a kid anymore, Ulaz!” Lance growled “I had a failsafe-”

Allura jumped in before it could escalate. “While I hate to interrupt this lovely reunion,” She turned her gaze to Ulaz and spoke down to him “Why did you save Shiro?” 

Ulaz took a breath “There was intel that the blue lion was on Earth, since Shiro was from that planet he had more chance to get the lion and warn his people.”

Now Lance had to admit that was reckless. From what the others told him Earth could barely fly a ship to Pluto never _mind_ have enough fire power to defeat- never mind defend against the Galra, Shiro would’ve been taken back along with everyone else as well as the blue lion.

What was the point? Ulaz Compromised himself for something that had no garuntee to work. what if Shiro managed to find the lion and fly it to space right into the Galra’s waiting hands?

Lance watched Ulaz as he spoke to the others, even looked at Pidge fondly as he directed them to his secret hideout. 

It was all great and dandy, having another blade onboard, Lance steered clear like Ulax had the plauge, he wanted nothing to do with Ulaz.

...And then he was reminded that you can’t hold grudges during a war.

Ulaz sacrificed himself to the robobeast that Zarkon sent, Voltron was followed and before they could go to the blade for a possible alliance they had to determine what was following them.

“So what now?” Hunk asked as they stared at the space Ulaz last was, Shiro spoke looking just as haunted as Lance.

“We can’t go to the blade. Allura, is there any possible way we’re being tracked?” He asked and Allura shook her head “We would’ve known the ship would sense it.” Here she turned to Lance.

“Is there anyway _you_ were compromised? You are the only other outside source.” Lance held his hands up “Me? No way.”

“Well that’s to be determined, we would have to go through your things-”

Lance growled “It’s not me. I've never been near any Galra for pheebs, it’s been too long for me to be tracked.” He crossed his arms, his tail flickering.

“It’s me.” That brought them up short, Lance leaned away to turn to Keith.

“Uh, what was that?” 

Keith looked uncomfortable. “I had a fight with Zarkon, maybe he imprinted on me or something?” 

The others had nothing to say.

“That’s...That’s not how Galra works? I mean we don’t have gifted psychic abilities like _some_ alien species.” 

Allura scowled “Are you saying that I’m the one responsible!?”

“Well if you’re throwing accusations.” 

Pidge clapped her hands and they turned “This isn’t getting us anywhere, so let's remove the variables. Zarkon is tracking us somehow so let’s do this. Remove the variables and whichever Zarkon chases we know is the winner.” 

Lance raised a finger then paused “Actually, that could work, I take my ship one way, Allura and Keith take a pod.”

“Why don’t I take my lion?” Lance turned “If they see a lion they’ll think it’s a trap, plus it could be the lions themselves.”

“Impossible.” Allura denied instantly and there Lance’s tail flickered.

“How did they know the blue lion was on Earth? And Hunk told me the Galra were mining for the yellow lion before he got there, so maybe the lions?” Shiro spoke up eyes wide “We can’t separate with Zarkon on our tails, it leaves the lions wide open regardless of which one he tracks.” 

Hunk looked relieved “So we’re not separating? Awesome.”

“No, we’re back at square one. Separating is one idea,” Shiro waited for the others to give an input, but Lance couldn’t see a way for this to work unless they take it in turns? But Zarkon would realise that-

“Oh wait a buddy system! We have others with their lions as a body guard and Coran could warp to us and get us out last minute.” Shiro grimaced “That sounds risky, would the warp drive have enough?” Allura nodded “I’ll sort that out. We should have backup’s in case I’m not here.”

She and Coran hurried off to do their jobs as they all spoke about they’re buddy system.

“Okay, I’m going with Keith, his lion is the fastest.”

“Hunk...you’re taking your lion to back him up.”

“Oh man.”

“I’m going with Allura,” Pidge nodded. “I want to test out the altean pods anyway better to have someone who understands it.” 

Lance turned his head “So- I’m going alone, huh? That’s...awesome.” Shiro frowned “I’m going with you.”

Lance stared and Shiro almost felt uncomfortable again, why is he wearing that mask around them?

“Oh I uh-” Lance coughed his tail flickering and Shiro wondered why he was getting this reaction.

“That’s I mean, yeah that works.” 

“I wonder if I should pilot Black,” Shiro wondered aloud “Having two lions flying about might cause suspicion.”

“Sure the luminous green and yellow lions can fly around but black in space? Sure so suspicious.” Pidge snickered and Shiro scowled. 

“I think it'll be better if you take Black, Shiro. If I’m being traced because of a dodgy client I pissed off I’d like to be prepared.” Lance said, the more he thought about it the more it appeared he _might_ be the culprit.

Shiro sighed “It’s not you. And even so taking the black lion is what zarkon wants. I think it’s safer to leave her here rather than being alone against the Galra.” Lance blinked that...made sense.

“Okay- So I guess you’re riding with me.” Lance was flushing, in a tight space with Shiro- he was not mentally prepared.

Shiro beamed “Of course.”

But look at that face, Lance found he didn't mind. Their date came quicker than expected.

The others departed and Lance even cleaned out his entire ship and Shiro was impressed. "Welcome to my lovely abode." Shiro scoffed "Thank you." 

He had to say he was excited. "Ready co-pilot?" Lance asked switching on the usual buttons as the door closed behind him, Shiro was gazing at it all with stars in his eyes. It was different from the altean pod ships and his lion.

It was so weird to say this wasn't advanced to the other standards.

The shuttle doors opened and Lance flew his ship out of the airlock with grace, It felt weird being the passenger...Shiro hated it.

Lance saw his tensed hands and chuckled "C'mere."

"What?"

Lance took his hands and placed them on the co-pilots sticks "Okay, it's no different than the lions, these buttons here?" Lance gestured and Shiro watched in attention how Lance went into every detail about his ship which was the trhusters, the engines his weapons and stability and Shiro absorbed it like a sponge.

"Oh ignore the fuel label the _actual_ fuel is that one." Shiro glanced and saw one said empty and another said full.

"Uh, How do you know which is which?"

Lance's masked face turned towards him and shrugged "I don't."

Shiro shouldn't feel a thrill at that- any leader would disapprove of such a thing, and yet. Shiro missed the days where he was reckless, Keith was the closest thing he had when they went on joy rides.

Shiro gripped the handles and Lance leaned back to his chair “Don’t be scared, I know my ship like the back of my hand.”

Terrified was not what he was feeling.

“Want to have a go? It’s not like you can crash into anything.” Shiro blinked “You sure?” Lance nodded and Shiro felt excitement bubble in his chest, he took a breath and could only do what any other species would say- he floored it.

Lance cried out grabbing a bar above his head as his ship was assaulted through turbulent speeds and loops that he could only _dream_ of doing.

Lance was a good pilot- Shiro...Shiro was a fucking prodigy, he glanced at his leader and was thankful he was still wearing his mask.

Shiro was radiant, practically glowing and Lance was struck. 

Never in all his life as a blade, a rebel, a traitor has he found anyone who took his breath away and yet. Shiro was just too good, too far away for someone like Lance.

Until that stare was aimed at him and Lance swallowed when he saw Shiro’s eyes warmed and a teasing grin on his face.

“Don’t be scared.” He repeated his earlier words before and Lance scowled sitting up in his chair “I’m not scared,” He glanced a look back and felt himself asking.

“You’re a pretty good pilot, are all humans like this?” If so Lance was (as well as the Galra) were screwed, if they had a sliver of Shiro’s talent or even Pidge’s brains and Keith's fighting abilities- to think...technology was the thing that was slowing them down. 

Lance will never admit this, be he was afraid of humans and hoped it's take them a millenia to advance their technology.

“Um no- I uh, I was a record breaker but _Keith_ he’s amazing, probably could’ve surpassed me but I didn’t care about that stuff I just wanted to get out here…” Here Shiro trailed off and Lance glanced at him. Shiro was looking lost the glow fading and Lance stuttered

“Well you made it right? Look you’re in space right now flying an alien spaceship.” That surprised a laugh out of Shiro and he counted it as a win. 

“Yeah, and it’s amazing. I know the others say it’s a wreck but...I’m impressed.” Lance knew he was teasing.

“That’s because you have no frame of reference, thanks for the trying though.” Shiro laughed again and glanced back to the stars.

“What about you? What’s it like...being a blade of marmora what even is that?”

Lance blinked and wondered, years of training to keep secrets of the Blade, never telling anyone not even the rebels when he left. He kept that close to his chest, proving that even though he never agreed with his people he would still die for them.

They were - are - his family.

So why does he want to tell Shiro everything?

“I was- I was terrible actually, as a blade,”

“No.” Shiro looked surprised and Lance looked up “It’s true! I wasn’t a great fighter, there are others better at me and I knew I didn’t have the skill some are good at it some have to just _try_ to come close, my dad never gave up on me but then...he was promoted to be the leader so he had to be strict- couldn’t show favourites.” Lance admitted “Which I understand so I had to impress them so I practised my marksmanship and I was great, but we were supposed to be silent and guns draw attention, they were an accessory it was our blades we had to use.”

“Blades?”

“Yep uh- hold on,” Lance stood and began to make his way to his bedroom and came back with a small dagger. Shiro frowned, didn't Keiths- no.

“This is actually supposed to get bigger.”

Shiro blinked then flushed at the turn of his thoughts, “Oh um-” 

Lance’s head tilted to the side “Um, yeah so my dagger, um didn’t do that. It didn't become a badass sword. so I gotta say my self esteem was doing wonders.”

Don’t laugh, Shiro, for the love of god don't laugh.

“So I left, it wasn’t working out.” Lance admitted plopping down on the chair.

Shiro gazed at him “Ulaz said you ran away.” 

Lance turned his gaze to the window “The Galra knew we were coming, they...they’re not supposed to know who we are. So the Blades I was with...were my age and none of them made it out. All for some intel?” Lance gestured feeling himself fume “Turns out it was outdated. The first blueprint plans for robobeasts. Haggers best works.”

Shiro’s hands tightened on the handle at the thought of Hagger and the beasts.

Lance continued talking, “We knew that stuff beforehand, and they died, I could’ve- so I did what others wouldn’t approve of. I surrendered.”

“What?”

“Only a little, the Galra had no idea what we were- so I promised details, juicy details. Managed to slip out and took care of them before I left. I wasn’t going to die for something so stupid and I noticed that the blade did that _all_ the time. And it felt... _pointless_.” Lance’s shoulder slumped.

“I’ve been fighting this my whole life and it’s not getting any better- it’s...it’s gotten worse. The Galra, other planets and solar systems some are forgetting some say the galra aren’t that bad and maybe they were the victims and _alteans_ caused the war- that’s the lie they tell I mean yeah, the victors retell history but I just...don’t see the point in fighting in risking my life for what? For nothing.” 

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder “But we're not, we have Voltron now.” 

Lance looked up...still with that damned mask. “For how long? I’ve fought this war since I was a kid, you barely knew who the Galra were until a year ago.” Shiro jaw clenched and Lance backtracked remembering where he was.

“Sorry I- it’s just my old blade it brings up old memories- what a mood killer.” Shiro laughed squeezing his shoulder.

“It’s fine, we all have...problems…” Lance finally glanced his way “You too huh?”

“Well-”

“Paladins!”

Coran’s voice rang out and Shiro blinked “Uh Coran- what is it!”

“It’s Zarkon!”

Both straightened in their seats “Which is it? Keith or Allura?”

“None It’s me!”

“...What?”

"Zarkon is following me! Get back here- now!"

Shiro and Lance glanced at one another then turned their ship around while Shiro barked orders.

"Well- this went apples and bannanas." Shiro paused "I don't think you're saying that right?"

"How do you say it?"

"Pear-shaped I think."

"oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I go to bed late at night my eyes widened to realise I didn't upload a chapter I keep forgetting. So Lance and Shiro in a close quarters waiting for Zarkon to find them. While Coran is the one with the Black lion instead  
> oh ho.  
> Also Shiro needs to unload about Adam to Lance so that was why the info dump happened there. Next one is DEFIENTLY the trails of mamoura. Promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go to the Mamoura FINALLY now onto other chapters that I havn't planned...I realise this is a pattern and the reason why all my other stories end badly but meh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise this fanfic is more about me poking holes at the Voltron lore, if I realised that at the start I think all of us would've saw Season 8 coming it's actually not that surprise when you realise s1/2 is written so bad with so many plot holes and random ex machina.

  
They managed to save Coran in time, and they all realised why he was tracked in the first place.  
"It's the black lion, it has to be, it was the only thing here other than the ship."  
"But how?" Allura asked looking beyond enraged of something she didn't know.  
"Zarkon was a paladin." Lance reminded them "Maybe he's still bonded and can sense him?"  
Allura glared his way then sighed "I would've disagreed but...Keith managed to call his lion miles away. Shiro you are going to have to break Zarkons bond with the black lion." Shiro looked tense but nodded. "I'll do it princess."  
"While we're at it, we need to go to a space swap to get some scultrite lenses, some of ours cracked." Coran sighed looking put out but Lance straightened.  
"Oh I havn't been in a while, I think I need some stuff for my ship. My girl isn't looking so good."  
He almost felt a growl along his spine and shivered "Unlike you blue! You are so gerougous you don't need any upkeep." He felt a purr vibrate through his spine and relaxed and noticed the others glance at him.  
"Blue is jelous of my ship, which I don't know why since she's falling apart but okay."   
Shiro was the only one who looked fond. "I'll be with Black, the quicker I start the better."  
"Good luck."  
Coran clapped his hands and aimed his look at the others "Well you're going to help me with shopping, we need disguises!"

Lance realised that this space swap did not have anything he needed and groaned, there was no point in going when he realised they had no materials that was compatible with his ship. They kept blaming him that his ship was so outdated and should upgrade to a new expensive make.  
"It still works doesn't it!" He growled at the shopkeeper "She still makes and recieves calls and has good connection so what if the fuel gage keeps dropping? What happenes when I get another make? You're going to outdate that in three years and then outdate that one it's such a waste of technology global warming is a thing y'know!" Lance growled he was not going to get a new ship unless she's dead or dying.  
He stormed out and flew back to the Castle in a huff, if they had it their way his ship would break down because of insufficiant parts. Such utter bullshit.  
He wandered in and walked through the hangers and paused to see Shiro on the walkway he looked lost, sitting with his arms on his legs as his head dropped down.  
Lance blinked then stepped forward warily.  
"Shiro? You okay buddy?" Buddy was something Hunk said a lot and Lance couldn't help but pick it up.  
Shiro looked up "Lance," He tried again when his voice cracked "I mean, what are you doing here I thought you were at the space swap." Lance shrugged. "I changed my mind," He sat down beside Shiro.

"Are you doing okay? How's the bonding going?" 

Shiro clenched his hands "Not good, I feel like I'm close but then something..." Lance placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder and squeezed "Hey, I know this is hard but we all know you can do it. I think if my dad was still alive I might've had to fight him for Blue." Shiro glanced up and Lance beamed at him "Imagine two aliens fighting over a blue lion how funny would that be?" Shiro smirked and glanced away.  
"Why didn't you go to the space mall?" Shiro asked "I would've thought you liked showing them how everything works." Lance waved his hand "Coran is taking care of them, plus there was nothing new there. I bet they'll be back in a few vargas."  
Shiro hummed "What's it like?"

oh.

"It's like...a shopping place? it has everything, food, clothes, materials for ships and all that stuff," Shiro blinked "Oh like a mall?"  
what the hell was a mall?  
"Uh yeah," Lance hoped that was right, "You would've liked the entertainment area, they have lots of fun games there, hover-skating, test your strength punching bags, rythm games, you win prizes if you do well." Lance licked his lips thankfull his mask was hiding his insecurity. All thought he forgot that his tail swishing back and forth was projecting his emotions.  
“I wanted to go with you," He admitted, "You barely saw any of the stuff that was worthwhile out here, wanted to show you the good things.” It was the least Shiro deserved after his hell in the Galra arena. He needed to see the wonder and see how worth it, it was and what they were fighting for.  
Shiro was quiet and Lance worried that maybe wasn't the time he wanted to hear this, he turned about to apologise and froze to see the soft smile on Shiro's face and his eyes looked bittersweet.  
“We’ll take a raincheck.” He murmered softly and Lance felt himself feel something, sitting so close the atmosphere felt charged and now he was regretting his mask because it made it that much harder to kiss-  
“Yeah after you bond with the lion?” he said instead with the driest throat ever.  
“Yep, which I can’t do with you sitting here.” Shiro spoke softly teasing lilt on his lips, Lance scowled and moved to stand “Touchy, fine I’m going.”  
He brushed off the back of his thighs then glanced back. As he saw Shiro beggining to stand and move towards the lion.  
"Shiro. Good luck." 

He glanced back and waved and disapeared into his lion.  
Lance took a step back and instantly wanted to slam his face into a wall, flirting was fine, having emotions for a team mate was fine he did it all the time totally normal.  
But it was impossible for him to be this far gone over someone.  
Lance walked away towards his room his door sliding shut behind him as he thought of Shiro, his furless skin, his eyes and his dry wit and god, it was impossible not to fall in love with Shiro but...  
Does he like him back?  
How do you get a supernova to notice you, Lance felt like he was an insignifigant aestroid not beautiful or emomposing just a....  
Lance removed his helmet and stared at his reflection...just a Galra.  
He slumped onto his bed and felt to the side clutching his helmet to his chest curling his body inwards.  
How do you even get someone like Shiro to notice you?  
Lance closed his eyes and felt the utter realisation of how hopeless it was and decided, there was no point in fantasising he had to be realistic. But being Shiro's friend, wanting to know more about him, what he likes, what he hates, what was his life like before the Galra.  
Lance rolled over, he wants to know more about Shiro. Even if Shiro doesn't like him back, Lance wants to learn as much as he can. Maybe Shiro's not so perfect and would do something that makes Lance realise it was just a random burst of feelings that will fade in time.

But until then, he could dream and maybe wonder if Shiro succeded in bonding with black.

Shiro did bond with Black and completely had an astral projection fight with Zarkon just to do it. So now they were going to the blade of mamoura.  
Lance's enthusiasm for Shiro's success dimmed as he realised he was going home.   
They followed the coordinates and Lance stayed out of sight as the transmission opened up revealing. A masked figure of the mamoura stating they want nothing to do with Voltron.  
"Please, listen to what we have to say." Shiro tried "We both want the same thing, Zarkon and his rein of terror to stop. We should work together."  
The man paused then said "It is impossible to travel to the base in your castle, take a lion and we will send specifications on how to travel through the space it only has a short amount of times it will be open. We will see you in due time. Only Two can come through and you shall bring no weapons," the transmission clicked off. 

Allura sighed "Only two...this feels like a trap."  
Lance shuffled forward "It's standard procedure, they do that to everyone. Usually this is when we get new allies if they have something valuble to bring to the blade, locations, resources, volunteers. We have Voltron they are defiently going to say yes." Allura nodded, she was less pricky than before but still kept a polite distance with him.  
"Now we have to decide who's going."  
Pidge spoke up "It should be Keith who pilots, he's the best one and only the Red Lion can withstand this heat with the specifics they sent." Lance nodded and glanced at Keith and the blade he kept in his back-pocket. Keith might finally get his answers if he goes.  
“I’m going with Keith.”  
Shiro spoke and Lance blinked, okay he was a little confused wouldn't he be the best choice securing an allience since he was a blade of Mamoura?  
Well former but details, gotta admit Lance felt a bit iffy being left behind so with no other choice he took a breath.  
“I’m going as well.”  
Shiro frowned “Lance they asked for two paladins.”  
“Yeah, well I’m not going as a paladin I’m going as a blade, theres some things I need to settle.”  
Like maybe giving up his blade and his suit along with it. He didn't need them anyore.  
Voltron accepted him, his ideas who he was and his crazy antics don't irritate anyone here, well besides Allura. He’s adapted more here than he ever has in the blade.

  
As soon as the flew through with Lance tailing behind they landed at the entrance with a wave of Blades watching with the leader at the front. Lance held back the urge to snicker as he climbed out his ship and walked up with Shiro and keith.  
The leader, that had a rope around his neck, which was making Lance chuckle, spoke. And it sounded pissed.  
“We told you to come alone, yet you drag him here.”  
“Hey! Is that any way to talk to your own son?” Lamce teased hands on hips and kolivan turned his way, he couldn't see his face but he knew Kolivan was glaring at him.  
"This way." 

As soon as the stepped inside, Kolivan removed his helmet and Lance hid his snicker as it was confirmed.  
That Kolivan used his plaite as a necklace.  
Kolivan faced the three along with other blades watching on all sides, what a way to show your ally they were pinned on all sides. Shiro was tense not apreciating being trapped in a base but he was hiding it well.  
"We thank you for allowing us here, and thank you for allying with Voltron."  
"We have not agreed to ally with Voltron, on the contrary we have no interest in working with you since you broke our rules and have ill intentions with the blade."  
Shiro frowned "What?"  
“We also told you to bring no weapons.”  
“Huh?” 

Keith cried out his blade suddenly yanked out for all to see. “Where did you get this? Did you steal it.”  
Lance visibly rolled his head, as apoosed to his eyes since noone could see him.  
“Come on you guys! you know who it belongs too, and you know damn well she wouldn’t have lost her blade. She was the best warrior here.” Lance knew that they knew.  
Where they trying to play it safe? Then again they did have zarkon follow them for a while so who knows...  
“Oh right Keith take your helmet off.”   
Keith frowned confused then did just so, they blade barely moved but Lance knew. He could tell by the small shift and how Kolivans shoulders rised a little that the hairstyle was exact.

It was a little freaky.  
Here lance poked Keith in the cheek “Look me in the eye and tell me he doesnt look like whatchy-mcall it.” Kolivan scowled “I have no idea what youre talking about.”  
“Sure you do, the galra you sent to get the blue lion and ‘failed.’ And you demoted her to some generals body guard in the osmos quadrant.”  
He remembered that becuase she was the best blade and it caused quite a scandel that she supposodly failed.  
Their stunned silence was almost comical.  
“How do you remember where she is but not her name?” Kolivan had a almost smile on his face.  
“Dont you think I forget your names on purpose, since I was kicked out.” Lance snapped back.

Kolivans almost smile faded “You left.”  
“Well I dont think I imagined the whole, ‘if you leave dont come back!” Lance growled, boynd infuritated that Kolivan was doing this now, in front of the blade and his new pack-mates. It was uncalled for.  
“Kolivan.” Antok spoke up “I dont think now is the time to argue.”  
Kolivan paused then spoke “None of you deserve those blades, not a former traiter or a stranger. Just because you are paladins does not mean you are exempt like the others you should earn those blades along with our allience then we'll now if Voltron itself is worthy.”  
Lance scowled his tail flickered in agitation “well we’re not giving them over freely if thats what you want.” Although Lance rarely uses his sword since he prefers guns.  
“Then you and the red paladin will face the Trials of Mamoura and prove you are worthy of this alliance.” Here lance hesitated, he knew he would be fine but Keith…?  
Sure the trials are for baby blades, but blades that have trained their whole life.  
“Keith? What do you say?” He asked and saw Keith looked uncertain.   
“Well for the allience, I’ll guess I-”

“No way are you risking everything for an allience, forget voltron and everything else. Do you want to do this?” He wanted Keith to say no.   
But keith squared up his shoulders “I do, I want to know more about my heritage and why she left or if I can even find her.”  
Lance glanced kolivans way “Is it possible to find Keiths mother?”  
Kolivan nodded and at that Keith took a breath. "Then I’ll do it.”  
“How do we know that you can even help us," Shiro began "We’re not risking two paladins over nothing .” He had no clue about the trials but by Lances reaction he had no idea how bad they could be.  
“We have thousands in allies including updated intel on the Galra. Good enough.”  
“Are your respurces at our disposle or do we have to pay for that in another trial?”  
“You’ll be one with the blade and everything we offer.”  
Fair enough, Lance turned to Keith and tugged him close pressing his forehead to his.  
Pretty much claiming to everyone if his packmate was hurt Lance was going to be pissed.  
“Dont hesitate and follow your gut, dont make it easy on them.”  
“Black Paladin, this way to watch the procedings.” Lance gave him a nod and Shiro followed looking worried.  
“Shiro it’ll be fine no one died in the trials.” Shiro seemed a little reassured which is why Lance left out the part where some were paralised or trapped in a vegitative state.  
But hey- not dead!

So far it was a piece of cake, the old suit although he missed his mask, he felt so exposed in only the skintight black suit and fighting against other armoured blades, so far he was kicking their asses but then again, they were probably taking it easy on him.  
Kolivans precious baby boy and all that.  
Lance grit his teeth knowing they weren't trying hard enough, but still whatever made it easier as he slipped through another door using his dagger to block and evade each assailent.

Lance whooped this was too easy, until the room started attacking him he yelped “Thats new thats new thats NEW!” He cried out the trials had an upgrade, and they were suddenly harder. Lance was pretty much getting his ass kicked by the systems he was never good with timers with the door shutting and small orbs firing at him, he couldn't dodge or attack with his dagger and if he focused on one drone the other three would hit his blind spots. Lance cried out as another sharp shot sliced his suit, this went from piss-easy to Fuck-Hard in under a minute.  
If this keeps up hes going to bleed to death.  
Lance finally stabbed the last drone and the door opened he stood up then cried out as his side pulled, he clutched at the wound and limped out leaning heavily onto the wall, his eyes unfocused.

These were harder than before, he fell to his knees gripping his side. He had to keep moving. Knoledge or death.  
“Lance.”  
He looked up unfocused his eyes blurring then focusing then he frowned at how was standing at the end of the hall Kolivan? Was that his opponent he had to fight, Lance struggled to stand and nearly toppled gritting his teeth he began to walk forward clutching the dagger in his left hand.  
“You can stop now,” Kolivan spoke making Lance pause, “You dont have to prove anything, you made your choice. Give up the blade, you have done more without it.” Kolivan sounded...different, he had honest to god emotion in his voice.  
Lance looked away, with his mask he could hide, pretend this wasn't bothering him but he had everything out on dispay, his shaking hand and trembling limp.  
Kolivan kept talking, placating. “Blaytz would be proud of you, As am I, son.”   
Lance froze, and turned back to Kolivan eyes wide, his lips pulling into a disbelieve scoff then then he began to laugh with a snort.  
“Oh wow, you guys have gotten good.” Lance pushed himself of the wall standing a little straighter, pain flared down his side but he ingnored it, it was real. This...thing was not.  
Lance began to limp forwards then then walked straighter blade in hand.  
“Kolivan would never say he was proud of me. You gotta try a little harder than that.”   
Lance walked past and the galra flickered then vanished as Lance moved to the nextroom.  
Shiro glanced at the real Kolivan, he was expressionless and Shiro felt indignation that this was what Lance had to go through, that someone who called him his father could be so cruel, but when he almost looking away he saw the clenched fists that were trembling.  
Shiro decided not to comment he glanced back at the screens and gaped to see Keith with his own Illussion.   
It had Shiro's face, Keith wanted to see HIM.

“Shiro.” The mirage took his injured arm and pulled and Shiro tensed as his false clone tried to disuade Keith from keeping the blade.  
On the other screen he saw lance fight against other Galra, These Trials were barbaric Shiro bit his tongue for saying something he might regret.  
No point wasting Lance and Keiths efforts if he said something stupid.

  
Lance growled as he fought another wave and and blocked an incoming attack with his small blade and almsot fell backwards.  
“Why?” A galra asked he sounded familair- was it Gulack? It may be Gulack...Lance never liked him.  
He punched him in the face “Why what!?”  
“Why keep you Blade? You never wanted it you made it clear we are not pack!” Oh now he sounded heartbroken. Shit it might be Li-fi that was his bro.  
Now he felt bad for punching him in the face.  
“We were never packmates! You guys are the suicide squad I will not waste my life on a stupid anti-galra crusade that does NOTHING in the end!”  
Lance limped back his breathing raggard as the others waited for an attack.  
“I am only doing this to prove one thing to you quiznacks.” He growled holding up his blade “Fighting for this blade isnt because I want it. I will never agree with the Mamoura and I may run away and you may call me a coward I don't care!"   
They paused and saw Lance's anguished face, he could never lie. And now they could finally see it.  
"But no matter what you are my family!" he growled "Its to prove that no matter what I would NEVER betray you- “ he raised it above his head “But I am done fighting for a pack that believes I am a coward or that I'm selfish when I've done nothing of the sort- I’m a Paladin of Voltron and I don't need your blade so if you want it that bad? Then quiznacking take it!” He threw the blade and it slammed into the ground.  
As a fully lengthened sword.

Lances eyes widened surprised, its never done that since he’s left the blade. Even the others were looking at the blade, their stances relaxing.  
What does this mean?  
Lance still hadn't finished the trail he needed to defeat this last wave. His legs wobbled.  
Li-fi grasped his shoulder "I got you, we'll take you to the medic." Lance squinted up at him "I don't understand?"  
"You passed, the sword grew that shows your loyalty that's good enough for us." Lance may have a concussion because what?  
Lance was helped back to the others and walked into another room with Shiro, Keith and Kolivan waiting- well Shiro was pretty much holding Keith up by his uninjured shoulder.  
Ugh, jelaous. 

"We need to get to the castle," Shiro began looking beyond pissed.  
Lance snorted. “Oh no, we’re fine.”   
Shiro’seyes narrowed “Lance-” keith was seriously injured and Lance wasnt looking too good either.  
“Oh no," Lance continued his eyes narrowing in on Kolivan.  
"Kolivan is coming woth us to settle the alliance with Allura and YOU can explain our injuries to our leader.” Shiro paused then turned to Kolivan.   
“No he’s right, lets get to the lions.” Lance kept snickering then winced “Ow.”  
Shiro still had Keiths arm around him and took him to the red lion, “can you manage?” He asked Lance when Li-fi let him go at his request.  
“Sure, piece of cake.”

He hoped he didnt make a mistake by denying medical but the pods were better and Allura had to know. The allience couldnt be sweeped under the rug like this.  
Lance limped knowing that getting to his ship and piloting was going to be a nightmare.  
Until he felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched he looked up sharply then growled at Kolivans face.  
“Dont touch me.” He warned about to lean away until his father spoke.  
“..tell me Lance why did your blade transform when you were about to give it up?”  
Lance didn't have the patience for this “Because giving up the blade is like giving up your life?” he asked mockingly.  
“You and many others- no. Its giving up an object to stop the torment, you know your own limits. The point of the trials is to pick and choose your own battles and not to excese such limits. You’ve grown more out there than you have with us.” Lance blinked unsure at Kolivans regretful face.  
“I have never once thought you a coward, disapointed yes and I may have acted rashly-”  
“Dad I get it, you're a commader first and I’m a soldier we couldnt let that get in the way since it’ll cause distractions and all that-”

“I AM proud of you.” That stopped Lance short his eyes widened Kolivan looked away “And war or no it shouldnt mean life is put on hold or you’ll miss it. Blaytz he…" He shut his eyes taking a steadying breath and Lance gaped, he's never seen him like this before...vunerable.  
"I wonder if he’d do better, he was a lot like you always finding joy in the most hardest of times he kept us going, he taught me that. I...have lost sight of that.” Kolivan smilied “And to know you're flying the blue lion? He’d probably be mad that hes not here to teach you some tricks.” Lance’s eyes were watering.  
“He doesn' t have to, you taught me everything I needed to know.” Kolivan hugged him and Lance returned it albeit desperatly. The weight lifted of his shoulders.  
nothing was fixed, but it would be easier from now on. “Just wait- I’ll kick zarkons ass.” Kolivan laughed and helped Lance limp up towards his ship and sat in the pilot seat telling him to rest.  
It's been a while since his father flew and Lance was the passenger.  
"I am surprised and how much you changed."  
"Hmm?"  
"I would've thought this would've been messier, you never kept your room clean."  
Lance wisely said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Lance's ship I was referencing my own iphone. It is still alive but I can't use apps and think that's dumb that I can't use certain things because it's an iphone 5? I mean global warming is a thing and apple iphones go though their makes like no tommorow with shittier new versions that get worse and worse. Why can't they think of recycable ways to get rid of phones or add shit like solar panels in a phone so you don't have to charge it anymore I mean calculators do it you would think science would fix phones and make them better. So no I am keeping my shitty phone until it's dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the after party for the trials, no real plot here YET I just...don't know what to write but I have an idea for a training chapter where they go over Voltron and it's many abilities and upgrades- I felt cheated in Voltron when they had the cool transformation scenes like they were going to make it a reacuring thing when a Paladin unlocks a bayard? So the fact that didn't happen and Lance didn't have a cool bayard upgrade I wanted to include that in the next chapter after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an ulcer on my tongue and I'm in AGONY!!!! And a headache- Inktober happened which is why these chapters are taking so long I am an aritst first writer second so if I'm not updating it's because I'm drawing but right now my art is suffering so I'm crying.

As soon as they made their ways back to the castle of lions, Lance noticed Allura and the others standing in the hangers looking as diplomatic as usual.

Her face was neutral and seemed to be preparing herself, but nothing could prepare her for the state of the two paladins, her face changed from indifference to shock.

Her calm facade melted into fiery rage.

She took two powerful strides towards Lance, her glowing eyes squinted in pure fury, Lance flinched expecting to be hit or something- maybe she was mad that Keith was hurt?

He was then baffled as Allura grabbed his arm- pulling him away from Kolivan and squared up placing herself between Lance and his father.

“ _ What _ have you done to my paladins.”

She growled ushering Lance towards Hunk, who took Lance and held him with one arm around his shoulder.

Kolivan appeared calm “They had both proved themselves in their trials, therefore we accept your alliance.” Allura’s eyes flashed.

“You dare-” 

“-Allura, it’s fine.” Lance cut in, “It’s the way of the Galra,”

“Hunk,” She spoke ignoring Lance “Take Lance to the pods, I have some words with…” Here she paused, her eyes narrowing and Kolivan blinked “Kolivan, my Lady.”

Even Coran stepped up beside her “Yes I believe I have a few things to say as well, if you’ll follow me.” Lance and Keith watched as Allura and Coran led Kolivan away, while he was herded with the others towards the healing pods.

“What the hell happened, man?” Hunk grimaced at Lance’s injuries and Lance snickered “Just the usual, fought nearly every blade in there.”

“Okay- Why?”

“It’s…” Lance trailed off when he remembered what Kolivan told him beforehand and trailed off “It’s to prove how far you would go for the Galra and...to test your limits.”

Maybe this whole time it’s been different, maybe he lacked perspective but that doesn’t mean he’ll forgive the Blade or even accept what they do.

Sure it’s war, but why should you accept things as they are because that is just how the way things are? Asking why should be and incentive to think of better ways, instead of believing a system just because it ain’t broke don’t fix it solution isn’t doing anyone wonders.

When they got to the pods Lance brushed his hand over the back of Hunks neck and felt satisfied that the team had his scent marks. “Thank you, Hunk.” Hunk nodded and out reached tentatively before stroking his hand at the back of Lance’s neck. Lance blinked then relaxed leaning into the touch and maybe started purring.

“Aww…” Hunk cooed and Lance came to himself and scowled slapping Hunk away “Go away- I need to heal.”

Hunk chuckled “Okay, Okay,” He glanced at Keith and relaxed to see him slip into the pods. Once the doors shut and the timer began telling both Hunk and Shiro how long it’ll take.

Shiro gasped “Oh no-”

“What?”

“Keith’s fractured his arm- he never said anything.”

Hunk hummed sadly “Lance also had his rib cracked and was internally bleeding.” Shiro’s head snapped up “What!?”

“Yeah- Are all half Galra like this? Making people worry like the lone wolves they are?”

Shiro sighed “I’m already turning grey because of Keith- I don’t need it from Lance too.”

Hunk was quiet for a moment as he gazed at Keith and Lance in their pods, and wondered what he could say then perked up.

“Hey- Do you think Keith is going to turn purple like Lance?” Shiro turned surprised, “I uh...Don’t see why that would happen...I wonder what Keith would look like.” He mused and Hunk snickered “He’d probably be cute like Lance all furry and adorable.”

Shiro chuckled “Don’t let them hear you say that.”

The two were willing to stay and wait until Lance and Keith were well enough to leave the pods, since they weren’t harmed to the extent of a blast the time would efficiently be shorter. 

Meanwhile Kolivan was wishing he had his own healing pod instead of relying on his medical team. Alteans  _ hurt _ like nobody's business. If he was worried about Lance before he had no problem now. 

These people were loyal to him and would do anything to defend or protect him. Kolivan felt something in him settle with ease, he could never be the home his son needed and he worried he may never fix it, but knowing his son was happy and had a place to finally belong.

Other than their...test of strength and alliance talks that sounded more like an interrogation Kolivan felt he had everything wrapped up and would report to his base.

...And report to medical.

He nodded once one hand on the altean ship they kinkly loaned for him to journey back to base.

“I will pass on the message. If you need anything the Mamoura will aid you.” Allura’s mouth pursed then gave a stiff nod.

Luckily Lance and Keith began to walk their way along with a hassled Hunk behind them.

“You’re leaving?” 

Lance asked and Kolivans face softened then schooled back into a stern expression.

“I must make haste, time is of the essence, if we are to take down Zarkon we must move quickly.”

Lance nodded, he glanced down and didn’t know why but he felt...disapointed? 

Maybe he...he just wanted more time, sure Lance was the one that left but- there was so much he wanted to talk about maybe see if they could get in contact more.

Instead he nodded and watched as Kolivan turned to the ship gingerly, he frowned wondering why was Kolivan favouring his right side?

But then remembered something he wanted to do- 

“Kolivan!” He ran forward and the other turned expectant and Lance swallowed.

“I,” He took his blade and held it up along with a black case with a glowing purple symbol on it.

“I wanted to return these. I won’t be needing them anymore.” 

Kolivans expression barely changed only briefly did he glance down at the items then his eyes flickered back up.

“These are yours, I have no desire to take them from you.” Lance wilted his tail swishing.

“Even if you have no use for the armour, I suggest you keep the blade, it...we use it to communicate with one another.” Here he glanced up at Keith “I’ll also pass along the coordinates of your mother's whereabouts once I’m able.” 

Keith inhaled, surprised “I- thank you.”

Kolivan gave a stiff nod and walked away.

Lance watched his tail lowering but when Kolivan was in the ship and glanced at him, Lance perked looking indifferent, Shiro watched his eyes furrowing perplexed.

Before he could say anything Kolivan had left, Shiro knew their relationship was complicated and honestly had no idea how to touch that with a ten foot pole.

Lance glanced his way his smile strained and began to bounce in place “Welp- I’m starving! Hunk do you have anything to eat- oh did you make those Gorlic Nots? I really liked them.”

“Uh, Garlic Knots yeah I think I have some left.”

Lance fist pumped “Awesome!”

They laughed all walking together as a group to the kitchens, Allura and Coran petered off to do their own chores. Hunk stood next to Keith asking what he wanted and Keith looked flummoxed “Uh just Space goo is fine?”

“No come on Keith, What is it that you fancy, what are you craving?”

“I don’t- I don’t uh, Goo is just fine.”

Shiro chuckled at that train wreck and glanced at Lance, 

“Are you okay?” he asked, seeing Lance’s somber expression instantly perk up “Yeah I’m doing great!” Shiro was slowly coming to learn more about Lance and he knew that Lance was putting this on, how forced the smile felt.

He placed a hand on his shoulder “I might not know everything about you and Kolivan, but from what I saw he genuinely cares about you.” Shiro spoke and Lance’s smile faded “He...my dad- Blaytz always wore his heart on his sleeve so Kolivan he...he’s not the emotional type. Even though he doesn’t say it I know he cares it’s just...it would be nice to hear him say it.” Lance said and Shiro nodded.

“My parents died when I was young.” Lance looked startled “Oh I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine, I was just a kid, it was my grandparents that watched over me, I feel like I took them for granted and thought they would always be there...I think you should try to reach out to him and try, as you said it’s a war. Things happen and I don’t think it’s best to have regrets.”

Lance looked down contemplating “What if he doesn’t put in the effort.”

“Then you tried. If he doesn’t want to connect and bond with his son, that’s on him. Not your fault.”

Lance gaped and Shiro squeezed his shoulder "I don't know much, but from what I saw he _does_ care about you, at the trails he seeed upset when he thought you didn't beleive he was proud of you." 

Lance eyes burned, Kolivan said it back at the Red lion but...he wasn't sure. To hear it from someone else...Lance scrubbed at his face wiping away moisture, Shiro thankfully didn't say anything.

  
____________________  
  


That night Lance couldn’t sleep, after this he would be wearing the Paladin uniform, Coran told him it would be tinted so no one could see his face if he so chooses, at least that way, the planets freed by the Galra won’t be worried or have second thoughts about Allying with Voltron if they knew a galra was among them.

They called this new group of rebellion, The Coalition. 

Lance rolled over and stood up, he couldn’t sleep so what was the point trying?

He walked down the corridor and stopped as the door beside him suddenly opened up and Shiro walked out, scrubbing at his face.

“Shiro?”

He looked up surprised, “Lance?”

The two sit at the astral deck, Shiro had a cup with a liquid that was steaming, he heard the other humans refer to it as Space coffee, which why couldn’t they just call it coffe?

“Because Coffee tastes better than this- but this is what we have to deal with.”

Lance glanced at Shiro then up at the stars.

“You were walking out of Alfors room.”

Shiro flinched, ever since Lance suggested a therapist A.I they referred to it as Alfor’s room. Luckily Lance had many instances of having his files on the Galra lost and destroyed and thought to download the ship as a back-up.

Thankfully Allura was too happy to have her Father back, than to accuse Lance of being suspicious.

Everyone was using it to talk to Alfor, Hunk and Pidge mostly for different reasons, Hunk was a very...sensitive creature and had many logical fears about space and the fight he was a part off and needed reassurance from someone other than the team. Especially when “We’re fighting for the greater good don’t give up!” Can last for so long.

Pidge mostly to learn more about Altean script and their technology. Alfor took a liking to her immediately. 

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” Shiro helped him before, he just wanted to return the favour.

Shiro took a breath and let out a breath.

“I...I was dreaming of Adam.”

Lance blinked his tail flickering, Adam? Who was that?

Out of everything he wasn’t expecting that, the Galra, the Arena, Hagger anything...but not ...that.

Shiro saw his confusion and smiled. “You wouldn’t know him he...we were engaged.”

What? Shit- Wait- Was engaged!?

Was...Lance tried to temper his panic attack as Shiro spoke.

“It…” Shiro sighed closing his eyes “It was over two years ago, I knew something was wrong at first we were happy, he inspired me to be better to try harder and achieve my dreams he pushed me to be a good pilot.”

Under a freaking statement, but Lance was biting his tongue.

“It was our goal to be break records in the Garrison to get to space, but we were growing apart each time we finally got together it was a disappointment, each time we tried to make time for each other I would keep feeling like it was like old times that we were finally on the right foot but then something would come up...something would be wrong. The only reason I stayed was for the hope it would get better that maybe he would understand what I needed, that we were on the same page...but he wanted me to choose to either stay with him or go to Space alone without him. I was always there for him and did everything I could to be supportive and yet he couldn’t do the same? My final thoughts were I should’ve left when things went wrong the first time because even though it’s been two years...it still hurts,” He glanced at his galra hand and clenched his fists. “Two years and I’m still not over it. And when I try to think of the good we had, but the worst parts are too hard to ignore and I just feel- that all that build up, being with him for three years to almost marry him and for what? And he was right- Space wasn’t even that great!” Shiro stressed breaking off with a sob “He was right...and…” Shiro sighed covering his face with his hand.

“Sorry that- sorry...I didn’t mean to, Alfor helped a little.”

Lance was afraid to speak, Shiro was being so honest, and for a moment he almost wanted to hate Adam for putting him through this but maybe there was a reason Adam was being painted in this light.

Still Lance couldn’t say anything if he didn’t know what Adams reasoning was, maybe he was stressed, working on a military base could do that.

But looking at Shiro, at the end of his rope “After two years without him...and it still  _ hurts _ .”

Oof.

Okay fuck Adam.

“Shiro- You can’t regret your relationship with Adam I mean, you loved him enough to be engaged right? I know it’s hard to move past that but maybe it still hurts because you never grieved?”

Shiro looked up “What?”

“You left, you went into Space right and never confronted him I’m guessing or else you wouldn’t feel like this, you never had closure.” Shiro blinked “Maybe you need to realise that your story with Adam may have ended badly, but it started out great right? And you were sure you could work through it, there’s no need to forget the good parts just because of a bad ending.”

Shiro gazed down at his cup, it had gotten cold.

Lance bit his lip and took a breath “What was your favourite part?”

“About what?”

“The relationship- what made you go- I’m going to marry that guy!” Lance thought, Shiro blinked and looked like he was thinking.

“Well, it was...was just him, he stood out from the other instructors, he acted serious and commanding all the time but honestly he was just a goofball.”

“Really?”

“Yeah everyone painted him as this badass who was always cool but I think they were trying to change him write him off differently to how they were expecting him, he couldn’t flirt to save his life, boastful always acted like he was better- it was endearing because he wasn’t like that with me...he had the driest wit ever, he was a contradiction one moment not taking anything seriously then he was so logical and acting like a mother hen all the time...I used to like having someone take care of me.”

Lance was totally listening, rapidly one could say- he was totally not taking notes. Nope. Being a good friend and listening...but just in case…

“I told you I lost my parents and my grandparents weren’t...great with touch- they lived during the pandemic.” Shiro grinned like he was sharing a joke, but Lance was confused. Given that he was a galra and had no clue about the history of earth.

Shiro realised this and cleared his throat.

“So Adam being the mother hen he was made me feel special but then it felt overbearing, then I felt like I was being smothered-”

“Ah Shiro- Good things,” Shiro paused then tried again “He would always be on my side, defend me, or times when we had competitions we would both dare each other to pull a risky maneuver. The Garrison thought I was a daredevil but he was worse, had to try everything first…” Shiro trailed off his brow furrowing.

“The truth is Lance, I...know what happened with Adam wasn’t his fault- I tend to lose myself and get too invested in things, I lose sight of what’s important. I...was so focused on the kerberos mission and he asked which was important the mission or him and- I think it was my fault for being neglectful.”

“He knew how much it meant to you…” Lance tried, relationship advice hmm...he’s dated sure but not to the extent of this.

“I was sick, I...was  _ really _ sick I only had years...maybe months.”

...what?

“It was my dream to go to space, I wanted that my whole life- I was striving for it and sacrificed so much only to be brought down by something like that? Adam wanted to get married wanted as much time and memories and I- didn’t care what he thought-”

“Hold on, Shiro, I can’t say for sure since I don’t have his side of the story but you know what you wanted and did doesn’t mean it was wrong.”

Shiro finally looked at him and Lance scooted closer 

“You and Adam had the misfortune of growing apart than together, it happens. Doesn't it mean it’s wrong or you wasted time, you have good memories, and it makes you want to try again right? To maybe find someone like that and maybe have it last this time?”

Shiro could only gape “I- uh yes. Yeah,”

“Then don’t give up, the Galra may be assholes, they fixed something so now you have all the time in the world.”

Shiro beamed “Yeah.”

Lance finally relaxed so both of them had messed up relationships- but Shiro was right, trying to get closer to Kolivan might pay out for him. And maybe when Shiro gets back to Earth they could have their closure. Just because it ended badly doesn’t mean they can’t fix it.

“I feel better now, thanks Lance.”

Lance stood up with a stretch “No problem buddy, I think I’ll head in, don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t...goodnight Lance.”

“Night, Shiro.”

Shiro watched with a soft smile on his face and looked away.

“All the time in the world, huh?” 

Shiro stood up taking his cup back to the kitchen, maybe he might go to bed too, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Shiro’s having the ConversationTM Since their conversation was cut short. I know there’s not much plot here but the ship stuff is what’s keeping me going.  
> Okay I don’t actually dislike Adam- Adam was screwed over and is best boi- He was actually a metaphor for the Voltron Show itself, I’m back on tumblr looking at Voltron theories to get back into the fandom trying to recreate the nostalgia I had from post season ½ bliss.  
> It had the opposite effect, instead it was all the old relics of posts talking about…*shivers* Season ⅞   
> Instead it put me back into the negative headspace when the fandom was terrible and voltron stabbed us in the back- hence the Shiro confession.  
> I kinda abandoned S8 still havn’t watched it, and I don’t think I expressed my disappointment along with the fandom while it happened I kinda stuck my head in the dirt and pretend it didn’t exist. But it’s affecting works I want to write because I keep thinking how awful the story became- how terrible it got…*sigh*  
> Some theories have given me some inspiration but after Voltron I’m going to work on my own original work but not before I finish all the WIP’s I just posted like The Big Three and Jumanji I want to finish those.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info-Dump.  
> Sorry guys it's needed, it's a re-hash of the OG Paladins. Bayard and Voltron weapon in depth in the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll end it at season 2 final like I feel like that’s where Voltron ended y’know but also a mash of other seasons to give them a better ending. Straight up Lotor is getting redeemed. I was going to put this in my s8 reboot but as long as it’s written it doesn’t matter if I do it twice- I gave Lotor a reason for keeping the Alteans locked away and I had this idea back in 2018 before the pandemic was a thing I’m not taking inspiration of real world events altho it does fit.

This was going to be weird.

Lance took a breath and picked up the paladin armour, he could instantly tell the difference right away, it felt lighter yet more sturdy and the black undersuit had shimmery tight fibers- was it lycra or milliskin? 

He even tested the armour in the training room both side by side. Before he made his choice he had to make sure which took the least amount of damage.

There was no need to downgrade and possibly get killed over aesthetic.

But it was clear, the Paladin armour was superior.

He slipped on the undersuit and fastened his gauntlets, once he turned in the mirror he almost flinched.

It’s been a while since he’s seen his own reflection. He’d have to get used to seeing himself again.

He left his room and began to walk towards the training deck, Coran said he wanted to show them all something, apparently it was some data in the castle files he was sorting through and he found an archive about Voltron.

Finally they get to learn more about Voltron, maybe what led to its design, it sounded much better than flying in the dark.

As he neared the door Lance faltered, this was the first time he was wearing a different armour, why was he nervous?

Lance scowled stomping forward, they’ve seen him as a galra- they won’t judge him for this.

“The Paladin armour looks terrible on you! Sorry you’re fired from Voltron. Even the blue lion won’t accept you please leave!”

Lance chuckled as _if_ they would say that, feeling much calmer the doors opened and he stepped inside.

Most of the others were already here, besides Keith he was a little delayed.

“Hey Lance- wow lookin good!” Hunk complimented and Lance’s cheeks flushed “Thanks, Hunk. Is Coran going to tell us about Voltron?”

Pidge hummed but their attention was on her laptop, they seemed to be going over the rebellion flags in their Coalition their eyes were flicking by so quickly Lance had no idea what they was looking for.

“You mean telling us Voltrons origin story? Yeah he’s taking his sweet time about it, we have other stuff to do-” Pidge barely noticed Coran standing behind them. His brows steadily getting deeper as they rambled on.

“I mean I bet it’s not even good intel- just another dumb team bonding excersise.”

Coran cleared his throat “Thank you Pidge, But I promise you will all like this new intel is insightful, we will start with Keith when he decides to join us.” 

Pidge tensed their mouth pressed into an awkward line.

“I’m here- what is it?” Keith asked, finally walking in, followed closely by Allura. Lance raised an eyebrow wondering why the two joined them together when Allura hated Keith?

Both stared at him, Allura glared “What?”

Oh they could see his face.

“Nothing, just wondering why you guys came in together?” He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Allura responded with a violent flush to her face “Lance! That was not what- how can you think-”

Keith took too long to respond so Lance knew them coming together at the same time was innocent. Or Keith was just playing dumb.

“What? No- We were just talking.”

Shiro decided to join in “Talking, huh- that’s not what I called it back in my day.” Keith growled stomping further away from them and further towards Coran.

“What is so important to be here?”

Lance chuckled wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulder “Aw don’t be mad Keith, we’re only teasing.” He poked his cheek and Keith only sighed, shutting his eyes.

He was probably counting to ten.

“Yes I’m sure you’re all excited to learn this- here we go!” Coran called bringing attention as he hit a small device and images began to play on what could be described as a small projecter.

“It began with Altea, they were explorers and above all. Gifted Alchemists who journeyed the world to catalogue materials and find new civilisations to not only share our gifts but learn from other species. we even allied with planets such as Nalquod.” It showed an image of the planet and the people.

...The aquatic species, Lances home...before it was destroyed.

“They look like…” Shiro glanced at Lance and he nodded “Yeah,”

“And Daibazel,”

“Daibazel?” Pidge asked glancing up from their laptop.

“The Galra Planet, before it too was destroyed.”

Coran showed a picture of a group of people standing tall, the others recognised Alfor, Zarkon and Blaytz but they didn’t recognise the other two.

“These are the first Paladins, the original who piloted Voltron, Trigel from the Dalterien belt and Grygan who came from Rygnirath.”

Pidge wasn’t going to _try_ to pronounce that.

“But why was Zarkon the black Paladin?” Keith asked his eyes narrowed on the image of Zarkon. Who looked soft and adorable...and a dork.

Coran sighed “He wasn’t always a monster...Zarkon died thousands of years ago. This is something much worse but we have to start at the beginning you see, the Alteans were at war- it feels petty now but we are not always perfect some fights were fought to defend ourselves...we are not as wise as we believe were are and some wars were terribly unneeded it was lose-lose. Battles brought us to the other Paladins and thus began our alliance. This brought the golden age to the galaxy with Alfor as king to Alteans and Zarkon, emperor to the Galra.”

Lance knew this already but he could tell the others were paying rapt attention.

“This all started when a reality comet hit diabazel, it wasn’t big enough to cause too much damage but one could say it appeared out of nowhere before striking the planet. But this comet.” Coran clicked through pictures “Through the data it describes it like ripping a whole through space, the comet was removed to be studied by alfor but the ruins.” Here he showed a picture of a clear comet sized crater but instead of a crater it was a golden pool.

“What is that?” Keith asked, looking a bit too interested.

“It’s called ‘The Rift,’ it was...a sort of rip in space and was open to another dimension! Alfor sent his best scientists to study it, to make sure the rift was safe to the Galra.”

“The Comet was the most unique material Alfor had ever seen; he began to work with it and it...it spoke to him.”

“Coran- that’s not what it says here.” Allura spoke reading through a datapad...maybe she was impatient with Corans presentation and skipped ahead.

“He told me that in secret, it was _alive_ he began preparations straight away molding the comet to life and created Voltron.”

“Wait- it was sentient? Is sentient?” Hunk looked horrified and Coran shrugged “In all these years Voltron has only conveyed it was to be a saviour, Voltron has never turned against the paladins.”

“Until Zarkon.” Shiro admitted looking more worried than he should be.

Coran shook his head “That was outside sources- hold on I haven't explained everything yet!” Chagrined Coran continued with the presentation.

“Honerva, head scientist worked on the Rift personally and was the first to begin academic studies in Quintescence.”

Hunk spoke up “You mentioned that before, Quintessence and that ours were connected to the lions.” 

Coran nodded “Exactly!” He pointed his pointer at Hunks face.

“Quintessence isn’t a life force as some believe even completely drained of all quintessence you can still survive it’s never been proven but there is studies that quintessence could be downloaded into technology.”

Allura wondered what made Alfor and Coran think this then gasped.

“No- the castle-” Coran shook his head losing his energy a bit “I’m afraid we didn’t have long to experiment Alfor is a crude and almost ghost like version of what we could’ve had if we had more time, Alfor could’ve pooled his entire quintessence into the castle. He would’ve been more than an A.I.”

“So what stopped him.” Shiro asked, seeing how they were beginning to get off topic but still, knowing that you can still linger even after you’ve died like a ghost? Shiro shivered he would HATE being trapped with seeing the people he loved without them seeing him or hearing him. 

“Honerva, she was getting to close to the rift and whatever made Voltron appeared...it brought _something_ with it.”

He showed another slide and this was a video, it was recording some sort of cylinder tube that had pure quintessence in it but then a flicker. A moving black shape that appeared then vanished.

“What the heck was _that!?”_ Hunk cried out.

Coran spoke gravely and for the first time didn’t sound like his light hearted self. 

“Alfor named it Crux. The ying to Quintescimal Yang.”   
Lance overhead Hunk murmur to Pidge “Did you tell him about Yin and Yang?”

Pidge mumbled back.

“No?”

“He also knew about our earth times like hours and minutes when we first got here…”

Both stared at Coran suspiciously while the man continued to go through the slides sweating a little.

“Truthfully it is impossible to have constant amount of pure quintessence without any consequence, the more you take the less you have. Honerva thought she needed it she thought it was the key to the universe, curing illness saving lives a constant resource to be used. She was getting more sick by the day.

“Alfor pleaded with Zarkon to destroy the Rift, use Voltron to undo what has been done but Zarkon pleaded that they needed the rift the reason I cannot say. But Alfor stopped asking. Until something came out of the rift.”

It showed a splotchy image and now Hunk looked even more terrified even Shiro felt repdition.

“What is that?”

“A monster made entirely of Crux, the Paladins of Voltron defeated it, Alfor knew the rift couldn’t stay open any longer unless more came out, parasites that lived in the quintessence field they had an insatiable hunger and would consume planets, people, it would be the end to the universe as we knew it.”

“Zarkon agreed and took Voltron into the rift- but he lied. He took the black lion deeper into the rift seperating from the others and left the lion. He had Honerva in his arms and both were consumed the only remains were their bodies.”

“The Galra took them and prepared a ceremony mourning the loss of their emporer. But he awoke with a message, damning alteans and any who allied with them and began the ten thousand year war….any questions?”

The others looked shocked at the...info dump that was unceremoniously dumped upon them.

“Wow what? He just- started a universe war for what?”

“I Believe,” Coran said, “That something took over Zarkon and Honerva, changed them, warped them into shadows of themselves; there is no saving them now. But I looked into this data and realised it had tracked ports around the galaxy recording any findings and any strange occurrences and we found this.”

Monsters, distorted monsters of a huge magnitude was ripping out of the rift, Diabazel was in ruins and yet it was a home to these creatures.

“Is that a weblum?”

“Yes, I studied weblums and never realised they came out of this rift. Any scientific find we had, was created from this disaster we profited from it and now Diabazel is destroyed.

“Wait- that’s the Mandrake Hunk and I fought on that mermaid planet!” Lance called out, it was hypnotising people and killing them, lulling them into a state of peace and warmth.

Another monster came out, it was huge but at worse it began to change and before their eyes it vanished.

“Where did that go-” Hunk cried out, it was the most horrifying thing yet!

“It’s like a black hole…You won’t see it until it’s too late.” Pidge spoke sounding very spooked.

Shiro took a calm breath “So we have to deal with these Monsters as well as the Galra.”

“Of course, they didn’t arrive here naturally and their only goal is to consume. I hypothesis they are using Zarkon and Hagger like puppets to take over the Universe.” 

“That...that sounds _way_ worse than us dealing with Just Zarkon.”   
Lance nodded “We have to tell the blade- this changes everything.”

“And you’re telling us this now!?” Pidge cried out looking near hysterical. Coran scowled “I _just_ downloaded the data and made this presentation with notes! Sorry I wasn’t faster!” He pouted.

“It’s okay Coran, better late than never. Is there anyway to contact the blade- we need to change our strategy.”

“I’m on it.” Allura spoke instantly turning on her heel and power walking towards the front deck.

To know that something was out there that could change you- could turn you into someone like Zarkon against your control?

Lance shivered, he couldn’t imagine it...

As the others converged going over the data and dissecting each frame Keith moved over to Coran.

“Coran?”

“Yes my boy!”

“What would happen if anyone was exposed to it...pure quintessence I mean.”

Coran hummed looking like he was thinking hard on it.

“Well they would probably turn out like Honerva I would assume.”

Keith almost stopped breathing.

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason.”

(Image above of the Manifistation of 'CRUX' Or Anti-Quintescence that sucks them dry and leaves the high.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Keith in s1 burned his hand and was soaked in quintessence and was the healed. He is WORRIED, but he’s fine- he doesn’t know that yet…*cackles evily*  
> RANT AHEAD . You have been warned.
> 
> Okay in s7 the Paladins lose the lions and float around in space it was the worst episode EVER.  
> because we were on s7 and the Paladins felt like strangers they had no character development at all and they were just fighting? And Keith left for two years to FINALLY be leader material!? Heck ANYONE could’ve left for two years and came back with leader material Keith suddenly becoming mature made him like shiro (being older is wiser) but it made him distant to his team, they were supposed to bond and be a family but yelling and fighting and then suddenly needing voltron in life or death situation? Doesn’t constitute as bonding. It felt like we were two steps back than the first season. We learned nothing, no one grows as a team and that episode sucked ASS.  
> But the cool looking monster that tries to eat them in space is a reason to believe that most of the monsters (that wasn’t created by Hagger) weren’t meant to be there or the monsters were using Hagger as a puppet to create vessels for them to be sustained in the real world as you can see these monsters can exist in these planes but they need to be tricky about how they feed?  
> The mandrake had to LURE them in, why not just eat them? Something tells me it needs to be willing or lure them in like a venus fly trap.  
> The WEblum when Keith and Hunk had a mission to get scultrite Keith says “This isn’t right, these Planets didn’t die naturally.” And you see planets CONSUMED. Sure there is inconsistencies with Coran needing these materials for Wormholing so the rift happening while they already had these materials doesn’t had up unless we saw Voltron was a universal comet that was slightly ripping holes in all realtors and was peppering these monsters in randomly and they just appeared and were accepted. Unknowing that one realty was bleeding into another- either way I prefer this over the utter TRASH that was s7.  
> ...I don’t even remember much of s7 half the stuff I have is s6 backwards...so bizarre.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to make Lance good like Keith like ooc, he has more expierence in space + he's a galra and worked for the mamoura so being skilled is because he worked for it not because I'm doing a random BAMF Lance.  
> I do have ideas for this but it won't be linear this story will cut straight to the Mamoura trials with Keith and Lance will be exposed as a Galra trying to drag this out is the reason why it took so long to finish these stories. So this might be less that five chapters...who knows.


End file.
